The Virtue of Sin
by QueVeeBee
Summary: Chuck & Blair, AU.... When Bart Bass proposed to Eleanor Waldorf, everyone knew the Upper East Side would never be the same again.... Rated T for now.
1. Introduction

**Hey guys! So I just finished ONCE BITTEN TWICE SHY (though I might write an extra chapter after plenty of requests), and this is the new idea for a story. This idea has been running through my mind for a while, mainly because I thought it would be much more interesting for Chuck and Blair's relationship if this had happened to them. So obviously, this fiction is AU, but I will definitely keep them in character as that is what makes this pair so wonderful. Let me know what you guys think. REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

_When Bart Bass proposed to Eleanor Waldorf, everyone knew the Upper East Side would never be the same again..._

Blair Waldorf stood up from her place on the Met steps, mouth agape, phone in hand. Looking around nervously, she spotted Chuck Bass and his congregation of losers- losers except her boyfriend Nate of course- being struck by the news just as strongly as she had been.

Serena stood from where she sat on the steps still reading the Gossip Girl Blast and touched Blair's shoulder before she began her descent down the stairs. "Hey. Maybe it's not true. We all know Gossip Girl's credibility has been shot to hell a long time ago," her friend reasoned softly, trying to calm Blair's growing outrage.

"I've gotta go talk to him," Blair bit out softly as she rushed down the stairs impressively fast considering Manolo Blahniks carried a four inch heel today.

Nate caught sight of Blair making her way toward them and signaled to Chuck to turn around. Turning slowly to face his soon to be sister if Gossip Girl was to be believed, Chuck failed at masking his horror of the entire situation. "Is this true?" he asked before she even stopped before him and extended the very same question.

"So you didn't know?" Blair asked, her shoulders relaxing a little. "Then maybe it's not true," she stated happily, the smile returning to her face and the color returning to her pale cheeks.

"What if it is?" Chuck countered, earning himself a hard look from the fiery brunette.

"God forbid," Blair growled as she reached for his elbow and dragged him aside. "Do you know what that would mean? Do you know what that would make us?!" she whispered harshly as Chuck worked at unclenching her fingers from his forearm.

"Yes I am quite aware of that. Despite my ruggedly good looks and charm, I am smarter than most of you give me credit for."

Blair scoffed rudely as she rolled her eyes and perched her bag higher up on her arm. "I have to talk to my mother. Find out if this ludicrous rumor holds any truth to it."

"Oh come on, Waldorf. Don't you think we would have noticed if our parents were romantically involved?" Chuck asked logically as he pulled out a joint from the breast pocket of his St. Jude's jacket and began to light up.

"Considering your smoking away every last one of those genius brain cells you claim to have, I'd say your chances of noticing if they had been are slim to none."

"How about you hot shot? Since you're so wise and up to speed on things, then you shouldn't need your mother to put to rest any of your doubt," Chuck shot back smugly as he took a deep breath of the smoke and raised his head in order to avoid blowing the air in her face.

"Well I don't keep tabs on my mother. My family isn't use to hiring PI's to investigate every last detail of each other's lives," Blair pouted as she pulled the joint from his fingers and stomped it beneath her bright red shoes. "And that's just in case you will be representing the Waldorf name. I won't have you walking around tarnishing it the way you have your own."

"Waldorf? I think you misunderstand how the system works, _Sis_," he murmured saucily. "You'll legally be one of us Bass'. And believe me, you'll learn to love it."

Blair's scowl deepened as she turned to walk away. "Well in the name of family, give me a lift to my penthouse, Bass. Now," Blair said harshly, sarcasm lining her every word.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

Blair hurried in to her penthouse, her breathing already uneven from her incessant bickering in the limo with Chuck. She had thrown the car door in his face and rushed into her building to find her mother and put to rest all of nagging insecurities. Throwing her bag on the table that sat in the middle of her foyer, she rushed around the apartment shouting for her mother. "Mother! Mother!"

Eleanor walked down the stairs with concern marking her face. "Blair? What's wrong?"

Blair hurried and met her mother halfway up the stairs. "Is it true? Is what Gossip Girl said true?" Blair all but shouted in her mother's face.

"Who in the world is Gossip Girl?" Eleanor asked, surprised at the anguish spewing from her daughter. Blair never behaved like this. Never.

"That's besides the point right now, Mother," Blair continued as she followed her mother the remainder of the flights down and joined her in the living room. Eleanor took a seat on the couch and stared up at her daughter who continued to pace back and forth nervously before her.

"I suppose not. What is important is why you are behaving this way? What's gotten in to you?" Eleanor asked more calmly, taking Blair's behavior for nothing more than one of her teenage tantrums.

"Are you marrying Bart Bass?!" Blair shouted, unwilling to play "beat around the bush" any longer.

Eleanor's eyes widened in shock as she held the cup of tea she had begun to raise to her lips, completely still in mid air. "Who told you?"

Blair's eyes widened as she turned and threw herself on the chaise opposite her mother. "Oh my effing God!"

* * *

**A/N: So...good? :-) Hope you guys are liking where this is going. **


	2. Chapter 1

**So just for clarification purposes, this story takes place in Season 1 Era. Pretty much before Chuck and Blair even hook up at Victrola (though I will find a way to fit that in here somehow, trust me). I believe someone asked if Serena and Blair are friends, so just so you know: yes they are. For all intents and purposes, this is just a shitty situation that Blair finds herself in all of a sudden. Chuck is her friend, she's dating Nate, and everything is fine with Serena. **

**Happy Readings!!!**

**

* * *

  
**

"I hope you can behave a little more maturely than you did this afternoon, Blair. Honestly, I've never seen this side of you before," Eleanor nagged as she adjusted Blair's dress and walked alongside her into The Palace restaurant where Bart awaited them.

Blair pasted on the fakest smile she could muster at the moment and nodded obediently at her mother. Nearing their seat, she spotted Bart and Chuck standing up at the dinner table as they saw them approach. _This is going to be one heck of a dinner._

"Eleanor," Bart said smoothly as he placed a chaste kiss against Eleanor's cheek. "Blair," he added softly as he smiled the only smile Bart Bass was able to force onto his face.

Blair smiled politely as she allowed Chuck to hold out the chair for her as she sat.

The waiter came and took their orders, and as their drinks were served and the appetizers presented, Bart began to speak up and broke the awkward silence that had become stifling.

"I know you two were not expecting the news of Eleanor and I's engagement, and especially not the way Chuck tells me you were made aware of the news. But I assure you two, what Eleanor and I have is real and we will indeed be joining our families together. I feel I owe both of you an apology for keeping you in the dark for so long, but it was what Eleanor wanted. And we both believed it would be in your best interest if we spared you any awkwardness during the courtship period," Bart explained as he continuously looked between Chuck and Blair.

Chuck cleared his throat as he nodded agreeably at his father and turned hard eyes to Blair. Blair swallowed with difficulty as she felt the perfect world she had built around herself beginning to crumble.

"I was just surprised to hear that you were engaged. As you mentioned, Chuck and I had no idea that you two were even dating," Blair said delicately, trying hard not to sound as revolted as she felt.

Eleanor's smile brightened as she clasped hands with Bart and turned to her daughter. "Well you didn't actually believe that you got your stealth and craftiness from your father, did you?"

Blair's gaze hardened as she stole a glance at Chuck who sat smirking as he ate his soup. "No I guess not."

"Well honestly Eleanor, I am honored on my father's behalf. I don't think he could have chosen a more perfect and exemplary woman. I am looking forward to the merging of our families and having the Waldorf's as a more prominent part of my life," Chuck finished in his always theatrical, which Blair read through easily but everyone else fell under the spell of, speeches.

Blair rolled her eyes as she dared a swift toe stomping under the table. Chuck glared at her angrily as he cursed under his breath and took a long drink from his champagne flute. "Isn't this wonderful, Blair?" he asked as the alcohol cleared the path down to his stomach.

"Yes, Chuck. I couldn't be happier," Blair bit out sarcastically, smiling a million dollar smile at Bart and Eleanor.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

Spring Break.

Normally Spring Break consisted of sunbathing and mimosas along the beaches of Cabo San Lucas with Serena.

Normally Spring Break was something she looked forward to. Planned and prepared for months in advanced.

Normally...was a word she could no longer use to describe any aspect of her life.

This Spring Break, she spent her vacation "bonding" with the Bass men as they prepped and furnished the Bass-Waldorf residence at The Palace hotel.

This Spring Break, she spent her vacation arguing with her mother, bickering with Chuck, and instructing the hotel staff to install a high tech security system at the door of her new bedroom in order to ward off the lecherous Chuck Bass.

Ugh. The very thought of sharing a house with Charles Bartholomew Bass made the hairs of her arms rise. Sure he was her friend....sort of. But having their families united and coexisting under the same roof was a completely different situation. Period.

"Sister dearest," Chuck's smarmy voice interrupted her thoughts as he made his way into her room undeterred. "Are you still having trouble with the design for your new room? Really, you should just ask Sophie, my father's interior designer. She does some wonderful things with her hands," Chuck murmured wickedly as he sat at the edge of Blair's bed and wrapped one of her pillows between his arms.

Blair scowled at him as she rushed over to him and tried to pull the pillow away from his hands. "You're disgusting. I can't believe you. You'll sleep with anything in a skirt, won't you?"

"I'm having a particularly hard time with a certain someone in a skirt," Chuck drawled as he took the hem of Blair's skirt between his fingers and pulled her gently towards him.

"Ahh, incest. The universal taboo. One of the, um, only one's you haven't violated," Blair whispered saucily as she stared down at Chuck with a twinkle in her eye.

"Well I'm game if you are," Chuck said roughly, his attention completely drawn to the look in Blair's eyes. He tugged her even closer still.

Blair leaned slightly forward, her face inches away from his own. Chuck smiled as he began to close the gap between their lips, only to have the pillow flung free of his clutches and watched the feisty Blair Waldorf sashay out of the room in a swirl of Chanel perfume.

Chuck's grin widened as he watched Blair bouncing away, her butt wiggling temptingly beneath her skirt.

"I'm going out with Nate. Don't wait up!" she shouted as she began walking down the stairs to exit the suite.

Chuck walked quickly to the top of the stairs and watched as she gathered her things to leave the apartment, "We both know you'll be here bright and early. Nate seems to have some ...how can I put this delicately... some _performance _anxiety."

Blair turned and glared at him once more. "You have no idea what you're talking about."

Chuck's grin widened as he began walking down the length of the stairs. "Trust me, Waldorf. Guys talk too. So I know what Nate has and hasn't done," he winked smugly.

Blair turned around furiously as she walked out of the apartment and as far away from Chuck as she could possibly go.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

"I hate my life, Serena," Blair whined as she took a seat with her gelato in hand and watched as Serena licked up the sprinkles from her ice cream cone.

"Oh come on, Blair. I'm sure it's not that bad living with Chuck," Serena said, trying hard to keep a straight face as she said the words.

"Not that bad? Not that bad! Are you insane, Van der Woodsen? This is the worst thing that has ever happened to me," Blair pouted dramatically as she took a spoonful of the thick, creamy, frozen treat and stuffed her mouth.

"Worst than when...-"

"We're not gonna start that!" Blair cut in, stopping Serena from reminding her of every horrible thing that had happened in her life thus far. Because no matter how miserable she had been in the past, this definitely was the worst thing that could have ever happened to her. And besides...those things had gone and passed. This...this...this _marriage_ was going to last forever!

"Sorry, B. Why don't you try to relax? How about you call up Nate and go out tonight?" Serena offered as she hurried to lick up the fast melting ice cream.

"I tried doing that. Nate's been acting so weird lately. He hardly calls. He never picks up his phone. He's never around. And when I see him at school his mind is always on something else and he's always coming up with excuses to leave me behind and scurry off somewhere. Just one of the many things that is going wrong in my life," Blair sighed desperately as she ate her gelato silently and stared down at the table.

"Hey. Cheer up. Look at the bright side. You're living three floors away from me now," Serena said excitedly as she bumped against Blair's shoulder with her own.

Blair smiled slightly. She could always count on Serena to brighten up her mood if even just for a few hours.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

Blair walked in quietly to the penthouse later that evening. It was around eight o'clock, making her incognito entrance into her home unnecessary. It wasn't as if she were breaking curfew. And even if she did, her mother never seemed to care too much or even notice. But Blair tiptoed in quietly nonetheless, trying to avoid being caught by Chuck on the way to her room. She'd much rather him think that she was out enjoying herself with Nate than sitting up in her bedroom at 8PM.

Blair walked quickly up the stairs and down the hall to her room, which ironically enough was right across the hall from Chuck. Some kind of sick and twisted plot designed by her mother and Bart in order to keep the family tight and close together. Funny, seeing as the happy couple had a room on the upstairs section on the other side of the penthouse. _Tight family my ass_, Blair thought to herself as she took out the key from her bag (yes she was making sure to lock her room at all times, especially when she was inside) and unlocked her door.

Before she stepped inside and locked herself in her room, she heard a roar of laughter coming in from the other side of Chuck's door and decided to go exploring.

Perking her ears up to the door, Blair leaned in close and struggled to listen in on Chuck's conversation. She stood there for a few minutes, recognizing Nate's voice on the other side of the door, and fighting with every strand of patience left within her not to go barging into the room and demanding answers from her boyfriend of many years. As the silence began to elapse on the inside of Chuck's room, Blair decided it was time for her to leave well enough alone and deal with Nate the next day at school.

Before she was able to turn away and walk into her room, Chuck's door suddenly burst open and Chuck stumbled out with a few empty bottles of scotch in hand.

"Waldorf. Back so soon? You know I found it kind of interesting when Nate called me and asked to hang out together. I thought you said the two of you had a romantic evening planned," Chuck mocked as he lifted the empty bottle to his lips, tilted it up to take a drink, and then eyed the inside of the bottle critically, too drunk and confused to realize that the bottle was empty.

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

"Trouble in paradise, sis?"

"You're drunk. And I can only assume that your best friend is way beyond drunk in there. Why don't you two go crawl under a rock somewhere? I don't have the stomach to deal with either of you right now," Blair sneered out quietly, unwilling to draw the attention of her mother and Bart who she imagined were somewhere in the penthouse.

"I'll be sure to come in later and tuck you in, sis. Don't worry," Chuck teased as he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek.

Blair pulled away quickly and swiped away at the spot Chuck had kissed and groaned. "Ugh. Just go to bed and sleep that drunkenness off, Bass. Unless you idiots forgot, there's school in the morning. Goodnight!"

Blair hurried inside into her room and locked the door behind her.

_Stupid Nate._

_Stupid, fucking Chuck.

* * *

_**OK. So not much happened in this chapter other than the Bass and Waldorf's moving in together. I just wanted to set up the tension and the change in the relationship between Chuck and Blair now that they're living together and they're about to become family (legally). And if you guys caught on, I used dialogue from _School Lies_ between Chuck and Serena when she mentions the universal taboo thing...I'm going to try to use some of the things said throughout the seasons that I find are fitting for their situation, even if it wasn't exactly things exchanged between C/B on the show. I also started showing the unhappiness in Blair's relationship with Nate which will help me set up the whole _Victrola_ night. I'm definitely not planning on not including that, considering it is the beginning of the epic romance of Chuck and Blair. OK guys, so again let me know what you think, if you have any suggestions or ideas that you would like to see me work with. I'm going to rewatch CRUEL INTENTIONS and see if I can work some of the things in with this story, though I don't know about finding a girl for Chuck to seduce like Sebastian with Annette? (i think that was her name). Anyway, REVIEWS=LOVE. xoxo**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey all! So here's the next chapter. I'm really happy with the vibe i'm picking up for this fic. Just to let you guys know, I will pick up some of the elements from Cruel Intentions since I finally watched it to refresh my memory and I liked some of the aspects of the movie. Don't worry, I'm not going to bring in an Annette character for Chuck (I'd hate myself LOL) nor will I kill off Chuck (I'd hate myself even more and I'd stop writing the day I did such a thing). OK, other than that, I hope you enjoy the sexual tension and intrigue of the C/B relationship now that they're living together. The wedding is yet to come, as in Season 1 it didn't happen until after they had moved in together. Oh, and some of the dialogue is Chuck/Serena dialogue when they were coexisting as siblings, with a Chuck/Blair twist of course.  
**

**I'd like to thank: Zoe, twilightTudor, ronXbouillabase, provacative, Kimberly Ramone, Kensley-Jackson, princetongirl, Lyn Lloyd, lacquer, flipped, Wolfgirl1618, pisaniel, 3venst4r, Passenger, suspensegirl, Blood Red Kiss of Death, Ashlyn13, Egyptian-Fire, miazmija, VerybadForU, Lauren1102, fizliz23, finnlover, mirrornvrlies, madroxj. I read each review and i loved them all! They always make me smile and I'm so glad that i still have some of you following all my stories. It means a lot!! xoxo And I will try to give shout outs from now on since I've found it impossible with my schedule to respond to each individual review.  
**

**OK, well enjoy this next installment. REVIEWS as always equal LOVE. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

  
**

Blair felt a feather-like caress against her cheek, intruding into her peaceful sleep. She groaned as she reached her hand towards her face and attempted to swat away the annoying object, whatever it may be. As she felt the beginnings of a petal, it just as quickly pulled away from her face causing her to snap her eyes open. And she looked into the face of the last person she'd expect to be in her bed.

"Oh God. Chuck! Boundaries. Get out," Blair whined as she sat up in bed and stilled his hand against her bedspread.

"Good morning to you too, Waldorf," Chuck chuckled as he put down the flower, a hydrangea specifically because he knew she loved them so, he had used to stroke her cheek as she laid blissfully in sleep. "How glad are you to see our families merged, sis? Now we can wake up to each other every morning. "

Blair frowned and squinted her eyes dangerously. "So glad that if you ever call me that again it'll be the last thing you ever say, _Chuck_," Blair hissed as she pushed his hand away from her covers and flung her head back against her pillows.

"I love it," Chuck whispered softly, "Our first brother-sister squabble. I hope you're going to make yourself available for more missed childhood memories. Bathing together for example," he suggested huskily as he motioned over to the adjoining bathroom. "We can experience that right now."

Blair scowled as she sat back up against the pillows, pushed her hair behind her ears and took a deep breath. "What time is it?" she asked instead of acknowledging his perverted comment.

"We've got more than enough time to..." he wagged his eyebrows.

"You know, I'm not even going to address your vulgarity," Blair informed Chuck as she slid off the other side of the bed and went to her closet. "Is Nate awake yet?" she asked as she disappeared inside her walk-in closet.

"Long gone. I sent him home around midnight with one of my valets. Looking to harass him so early?" Chuck drawled as he walked over to the door of the closet and stared in as Blair scuffled on the floor with a pile of shirts. Her tush was beckoning to be touched as she scrambled and leaned forward, reaching for shirts in every direction.

Chuck licked his lips as he leaned up against the closet door. "Why do you have this place so messy?"

Blair turned and eyed him angrily. "We just moved in."

"Yeah. Like two weeks ago. Why is your closet still looking like this?"

"Because I'm still having my boxes of clothing being shipped over."

"You have that much stuff?" Chuck asked incredulously.

Blair turned and looked at him again, this time with an exasperated look on her face. "Yes. Now if you're done with the third degree, do you mind giving me some privacy so I can change?"

Chuck smiled smugly as he crossed his arms over his chest. "I wouldn't mind watching."

"Leaving! Now!" Blair shouted as she threw one her blouses at his face.

Chuck chuckled as he started walking away. "You can let me catch the striptease later. See you downstairs at breakfast, _sis_."

–

–

xoxo

–

–

"And he was just there... It was so creepy. And annoying. And disturbing. And disgusting," Blair spoke quietly as she sat in the patio of the St. Jude/ Constance campus with Serena.

"I'd kill him if I found him in my bed one morning," Serena said with obvious repulsion on her face, gulping down her green tea.

"That's exactly what I'm going to do to him if he doesn't learn how to respect my personal space. And I'm also going to have to call the Head of Security at The Palace and demand some answers for the faulty system they set up in my room. I mean, if that vagrant can just walk into my room, imagine what other kind of vermin can just come and go as they please," Blair bit out unhappily.

Serena laughed. "You know I never quite understood why you and Chuck were so chummy all these years. But leave it to Chuck to ruin that friendship within a matter of hours of moving in with you."

"Please Serena. I stomached him for the sake of my relationship with Nate. And he's quite the conniving villain when needed. But that's all," Blair hurried to assure Serena as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Speaking of which...how are things with Nate?"

Blair stilled her movements and met her friend's eyes. "Honestly...? I have no idea. He's been so...weird I guess you can say the word is."

"Well there's no better time than now to find out," Serena said as she pointed somewhere behind Blair.

Blair turned around and spotted Nate making his way across the patio with Chuck by his side. Her morning just kept getting worse and worse. But she supposed Serena was right. She had been avoiding this discussion with Nate for weeks now, and there was no better time than right now to put it to rest. It would at least alleviate part of the burden she was carrying on her shoulder these days.

Glancing over at Serena and giving her a shaky smile, Blair stood from her seat and rushed over to where Nate and Chuck were disappearing into the building. "Nate!" she shouted as she hurried to catch up.

Chuck turned around first and smiled his eerily disgusting smile that he reserved for his most lewd comments. "Sister. I see you wore the shirt I picked out for you this morning," he said as he patted Nathaniel's shoulder and drew his friends attention.

"I was calling for Nate. Why don't you scurry off and go bother one of your concubine's?" Blair shot back coolly as she turned her eyes at Nate and smiled sweetly. "Sweety, can we talk?"

Nate turned to Chuck who shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you need his permission now?" Blair asked indignantly. "I missed when exactly Chuck had become party to our relationship."

"Blair don't start," Nate sighed out exhaustedly. "Let's go."

Blair glared angrily at Chuck as Nate grabbed her forearm and dragged her away so that they could have Blair's much desired conversation. Chuck grinned lecherously at her the entire time.

Nate whipped Blair around to face him once he had reached a secluded area of the patio and stared at her angrily. "What do you want, Blair?"

Blair stared at him in obvious confusion before the anger kicked in as well. "What do I want?" she asked sarcastically. "Hmm....Let's see, shall we? One: I hardly see or talk to you anymore. Two: every time I do see you, you have this unnecessary attitude with me. Three: you avoid going out with me, giving some lame excuse about some family commitment and then the next thing I know, you're with Chuck drinking and getting high. I'm not exactly privy to what is going on, but I think I have a good idea," Blair growled out angrily, fighting hard to control the volume of her voice and not draw the attention of one of Gossip Girl's troops.

"Oh really? So then if you're so 'in the know' tell me, what's going on then, Blair?" Nate threw back at her, his words cutting her as his tone sent an icy chill down her spine.

"You don't want to be with me anymore, do you?" Blair whispered softly as she stared into his eyes and found...nothing. He was looking at her, but it was as if he were looking right through her.

Nate sighed out frustrated and combed his hands through his hair. Taking her hand in his he sat down at one of the tables and pulled her down with him. "Honestly?" he asked unnecessarily.

Blair simply nodded as she bit down on the inside of her cheek to keep from crying out. This was it. She knew it.

"No I don't. I don't think it's working. I don't know what's wrong, but I'm not happy anymore. And it's not you, Blair. Really. It's me." Nate looked down at their joined hands and shook his head, avoiding her eyes at all costs.

Blair allowed herself a minute to digest what he had just said to her. She felt her heart sink down to the pit of her stomach and then catapult up to her throat all in the span of a second. She felt dizzy and nauseous. Her Prince Charming. Her everything. He was breaking up with her.

Pulling her hand abruptly from his grip Blair stood from her seat, shocking Nate who stared up at her in surprise. "Spare me the bullshit. The whole 'its not you its me' line. Don't try to make me feel better because you're a self-serving, selfish bastard. You just did me a huge favor. Do what you need to do, because I...I don't need you anymore."

Turning on her heels she made her way quickly to Serena, ignoring Chuck's predatory gaze on her the entire time.


	4. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay guys. School and work, you know the deal. Anyway, thanks so much to all of you that have read and reviewed the last chapter: Zoe, Egyptian-Fire, o9, 3venst4r, suspensegirl, midnight blue08, pisaniel, Ashlyn13, Kimberly Ramone, dancing-supastar, WolfGirl1618, 000kayko000, Blood Red Kiss of Death, Jenny345, Kensley-Jackson, Lauren1102. Once again, i will take into account any suggestions you guys throw at me. But i am going to try to stick to the Victrola hook up of Chuck and Blair, and you'll see why by how this chapter progresses. I'll change it around a bit of course, considering it is an AU fic. Anyway, thanks so much for all the support i've been getting. Hope you all continue to read, enjoy and review. REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

**

Chuck walked slowly in the direction of his friend who stood dumbstruck in the same spot Blair had left him. If the look on dear Nathaniel's face was anything to go by, the conversation with his _sister_ had not gone over well. Chuck cringed a bit at the word sister. Sure he enjoyed hackling Blair about it, but it was quite disturbing to address her as such. He made a mental note to himself to address her as _step-sister_ from now on. It left a cleaner taste in his mouth after all the recent thoughts that had been streaming through his head. Thoughts of the enticing Miss Waldorf squirming and writhing beneath him in her bedroom that was now only three feet away from his own. Yes, the past few nights had been testing indeed.

Chuck snapped out of his reverie and cursed himself for letting his thoughts stray to unchartered waters. Blair was his best friend's girlfriend. Period. End of story.

_Though that only adds to the danger and intrigue of taking what is off limits..._

Chuck reached Nate's side with a villainous smirk on his face. Thankfully for him, Nate was too lost in his own confusion at Blair's reaction to even notice Chuck was by his side, much less catch the gleam in his eye as Chuck stared at Blair walking away with Serena.

"So...why so perplexed, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked casually as his eyes continued to ravage Blair who was slowly disappearing in the distance.

"Did you see that?" Nate asked confused as he turned around to face his friend.

Chuck turned quickly and stared at Nate with an innocent look on his face. "Did I see what?"

"Blair. The way she reacted. The way she just walked away..." Nate trailed off, unable to find an explanation as to why Blair had blown him off so easily.

"What did you tell her?" Chuck asked, already imagining what kind of stupidity Nate must've said in order to warrant such a reaction from Blair.

Nate looked down at his feet as he shuffled uncomfortably. "Well I kinda broke up with her," Nate said softly as he cast a sideways glance at Chuck and then turned his eyes back down to the ground.

Chuck's mouth hung open as he heard the words he never believed he would've heard in the span of his lifetime. Nate _broke up_ with Blair. _Broken up. _They were broken up! "Come again?" Chuck asked, trying to assure himself that he had heard him correctly.

"Don't acted so shocked, Chuck. You, more than anyone, know how I've been feeling."

"Yeah. Trapped. Horny. Need for excitement."

"Lower your voice," Nate hissed at him as he spotted some of the girls already looking in their direction.

"But why the hell would you break up with her?" Chuck asked, still not understanding.

"Would you rather me have stayed with her, lied to her, cheat on her?" Nate murmured softly.

"_I_ rather nothing. What the two of you do is entirely up to you. I'm just trying to understand why you would break up with a Waldorf, knowing how pushy the Captain and your mother have been about your relationship," Chuck said as he itched to take out a joint and light up.

"Well... I've kinda found someone else. And I can't do that to Blair," Nate finished quietly.

_Someone else? Now this can get interesting..._

–

–

xoxo

–

–

Blair slammed the door to the Bass-Waldorf residence and began to trudge upstairs to her bedroom. This certainly qualified as the worst day of her life, and the worst part about it was that she had to come home and ready herself for a dinner with Bart and his business associates. She knew if she didn't make an appearance at dinner, her mother would make her life a living hell for the next couple of weeks. Possibly months.

As she went inside her bedroom she found Dorota picking out some clothes for her and placing them along the bed in order to gauge Blair's approval.

"Oh, Miss Blair. How was school?" Dorota asked quietly as she continued to organize a variety of outfits.

"Horrible. I hate my life!" Blair exclaimed dramatically as she threw the pillows off of her bed and flung herself on the small, empty section.

Dorota shook her head at the sight of Blair and began to walk over to her. "Miss Blair, your mama called. You must have dinner tonight with her and Mr. Bart."

"Yes. I know that Dorota," Blair huffed into her bedsheets, too annoyed and upset to lift her head. All she wanted to do was be alone and cry.

"Dorota, may you excuse us?"

The ickingly familiar voice caused Blair's blood to boil in anger as she sat up in her bed quickly, and much to her chagrin met eyes with Chuck. Chuck stared at her and hid a smile that threatened to form on his lips at the sight of her rumpled hair and messed up lip gloss.

"Chuck. You are honestly the last person on the face of this Earth that I want to see right now. Get out." She spoke quietly, but her conviction was unwavering. Dorota looked between them nervously before making her way out of the room.

"Truce OK? And I heard about you and Nathaniel. I've come with a peace offering," Chuck drawled casually as he strolled over to her bed and took a seat by the foot of the bed.

"Peace offering? You're easily defeated, Bass," Blair huffed out sarcastically as she adjusted her skirt to cover up her thighs.

"Well I have an idea and I think you are the perfect person to help me. And you know what they say... you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours." His eyes lit up with a devilish gleam and Blair rolled her eyes at the sight of his excitement.

"You and I won't be scratching anything for each other," Blair glowered venomously.

"Sure," Chuck said dismissively, too wrapped up in his idea to concern himself with Blair's pettiness. "I have a proposition for my father. A business deal. And I need you on my team if I'm going to convince him to invest in it," Chuck said simply, not delving into details until he had gotten her to agree.

"A business deal? When did you become a tycoon?" Blair teased, momentarily losing herself in the comfort she found whenever Chuck was around, even if it was to fight and annoy each other.

Chuck squinted at her and folded his arms across his chest. "Do you want to know what Nate told me after you two broke up or what?"

Blair sat up straighter in bed as she eyed him carefully and gulped down the nervous knot in her throat. "He said something to you?" Blair asked softly, angering herself at the stupid question she had just posed. Of course Nate had said something to Chuck. It seemed as if Chuck knew more about Nate than Blair herself did.

"Of course," Chuck said matter-of-factly as he grinned. "Seems your dear Nathaniel has a hankering for a taste of something new."

Blair looked on in confusion, not quite understanding what Chuck was aiming at. "Meaning?"

Chuck sighed in frustration as he stood from the seat and went to stand before her. Extending his hand towards her he waited until she succumbed, gave him her hand and allowed him to raise her off the bed. "Seems Nathaniel picked up the scent of another female. At apparently it was strong enough that he decided to let you go," Chuck said as he picked up one of the dresses Dorota had left on the bed and placed it over Blair's body to test it. "This is the one you'll wear tonight."

"First off, I'm not wearing what you tell me to wear. Second, are you sure about Nate?" Blair asked, the pain and heartache she had felt earlier slowly giving way to anger and resentment.

"Of course. Would I lie?" Chuck asked as he placed his palm over his heart and put of the phoniest look of innocence Blair had ever seen.

"Psh," Blair scoffed, very unladylike. "You're capable of so much worse."

"And so much better," Chuck murmured softly as he stroke Blair's cheek gently with his index finger. "I can show you how good I can be."

Blair pushed away from him then and began pacing her room like a caged animal. "Back to Nate."

"What's new?" Chuck said dryly.

"Who is this other woman?" Blair asked, ignoring Chuck's insolent remark.

"I don't know. He wouldn't say. But I can help you find out," Chuck continued as he walked over with the dress Blair had placed back on the bed.

"Really? How?" Blair asked as she turned to face him once more.

Chuck aligned the dress against her body once again. "First, you wear this. Then, help me get my father to agree to invest in _Victrola_. After that, I'll make sure to get it out of Nate one way or another."

Blair eyed him suspiciously as she took the dress Chuck had placed under her chin and sat down on the bed. "_Victrola..._?"

Chuck smiled brightly as he signaled for her to hold on a moment and walked across to his room. Returning quickly with a folder in hand, he handed it over to Blair and allowed her to look it over.

"You want your dad to invest in a strip joint? How midtown," Blair stated as she continued to flip through the pages of pictures and proposal work that Chuck had organized in his folder.

Chuck hurried and went to sit next to Blair on the bed. Looking over her shoulder at the pictures in her hands, he spoke softly against her ear. "A burlesque club. A respectable place where people can be transported to another time. Where they can feel free to let loose. No judgment. Pure escape. What happens at _Victrola _stays at _Victrola_..." he finished as he finally looked up and turned his eyes on her profile. He watched as she continued to study the pictures.

"Well...it does have franchise potential," Blair said casually as she looked up and found Chuck staring at her intently. Trying to ease the tension she sensed in the way he was staring at her, she lightened her tone as she spoke, "Chuck Bass, I do believe all your years of underage boozing and womanizing have finally paid off."

Chuck smiled as Blair broke the trance he had suddenly been sucked in to. Gulping hard he stood from the bed and took the folder from her small hands. "So? Deal?"

Blair stood and shook his hand. "I'll help you as much as I can. Then you find out who that bitch Nate's been seeing is," Blair stated simply, no trace of humor yet no anger in her voice.

"Seek and destroy?" Chuck asked as he began to let go of Blair's hand and started to walk out of the room.

"Is there any other way?" Blair retorted.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey all! So here's the next chapter to the story. I'm so glad to be getting such great feedback. The end of this chapter will seem familiar to the show and you'll see why ;-) but don't worry I'm going to change it up a bit. And i think some of you guys got the impression that Chuck and Blair's deal (her helping him with his father and _Victrola_ and he helping her find who Nate is interested in) is the Cruel Intentions aspect of this fic. Don't worry, I wouldn't let it be that "soft" of a deal. I will definitely be doing a Cruel Intentions type of deal, coming most likely in the next chapter. :-) **

**Once again i would like to thank: kleipoppetje, 3venst4r, flipped, :D, pisaniel, midnight blue08, madroxj, Zoe, Crystal, poptartphreak, helenaxgal, Syrianora, Kimberly Ramone, Ashlyn13, WolfGirl1618, Blood Red Kiss of Death, princetongirl, Kensley-Jackson, suspensegirl, Lauren1102. Thank you guys sooooooo much for your reviews. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying the story so much. And all your suggestions, ideas or guesses at where I'm taking the story motivate me and even give me direction for my next chapters. Thanks so much!**

**Ok well Reviews as always equal Love. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

  
**

"You could have let me speak up for myself," Chuck whispered to Blair as they headed up the stairs later that evening, arm in arm for appearances sake.

Blair rolled her eyes at him. "Well I saw an opportunity present itself and I took it. Why are you angry? I thought you'd be happy I got you what you wanted. I did what I set out to do. Your father loved the idea, and now he likes us both a little bit more. Now you just have to fulfill your end of the bargain."

They stood in the middle of both the doorways to their respective bedrooms. Chuck smirked as he reached out and touched her face softly. She was right. The evening had been a complete success. Blair had mingled and schmoozed the business into Bart's lap and made it seem as if it were a deal he just couldn't pass up. Bart had opened up to Blair, had even smiled and hugged both Blair and Chuck by the end of the evening. Honestly, Blair had held up to her end of the deal and thensome. "You know you're a piece of work, Waldorf. I have no clue why Nathaniel would give you up. If you were mine..."

Blair crinkled her nose as she tried to pull away, only to have Chuck reach out and clasp his hand around her arm. "I don't have the strength to deal with your pervvy comments tonight, Bass. Dealing with one of the Bass men is exhausting enough."

Chuck's smirk widened even further as he closed the gap between their bodies and rubbed his hands down her arms. "Oh you don't know the half of it. I'll take you beyond exhaustion, Princess. And you'll love every minute of it," he murmured against her ear, feeling her stiffen underneath him and unconsciously stroking her body against his hips. His body instantly responded, the nearness of Miss Waldorf, her scent, her soft skin beneath his touch, knowing that soon she'd be safe in her room scantily clad and between the sheets with only a pitiful door separating them had his blood immediately rushing to cause a painful erection between them.

"Chuck!" Blair gasped in shock as she felt his hardness press against her and stared up into his intensely, darkened eyes. "Get off!"

"If you'd only let me..." he smiled a seductively charming smile that she was pretty sure he used for all his other conquests.

"You're heinous," Blair scoffed as she pushed against his chest hard enough to get away from him.

"Yes. You don't tire of reminding me, but I have a feeling you won't resist me for much longer."

Blair turned to him as she reached out and grabbed the handle for her door. "There's _nothing_ to resist. Rest at ease, _brother_," Blair annunciated pointedly.

Chuck glared across the dimly lit hallway from her and growled, "Not just yet. And even then, only legally. Nothing criminal about it."

They both stared down at each other, taking in the words that had been flung. Turning abruptly and at the exact same time, they went into their rooms and shut the doors.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

_**Later that week...**_

Chuck was pressed against and looking down at a blond Constance bimbo when Blair found him in the school halls. Squaring her shoulders she walked over determinedly and pulled him away from the girl to draw his attention. "We need to talk. Now!"

Chuck stared at her hand around his arm and then met her eyes angrily. "I'm sorry..." he said as he stared back at the blond.

"Jenny," she offered incredulously, annoyed that he hadn't even cared to learn her name.

"Right. But my sister and I must have a talk," Chuck offered as he smiled politely and grabbed his bag.

"You two are related?" Jenny asked in disbelief.

"Not yet and not by choice," Blair scowled at the girl, "Now are you done asking questions, because we really have more important things to deal with."

Jenny's face flushed in embarrassment as she forced a smile and turned to walk away.

"Nice going, Waldorf. You just cost me a good night of sex," Chuck bit out as he turned to face her.

"Oh please. That's Jenny Humphrey. Freshman Virgin. She won't put out. At least not for you," Blair laughed.

"Sounds like someone I know," Chuck mumbled as he stared down at her. Blair took a deep breath and let it out as she turned to walk away from him.

Chuck's eyebrows narrowed in annoyance as he cursed under his breath and followed her. "So what stick do you have up your ass, Waldorf?" he asked against her ear as he caught up with her.

Blair turned angrily at him as she pushed him into a narrow opening of the hallway and stabbed her finger into his chest. "I got you _Victrola_. I've yet to hear from you. I want to know who this person Nate's seeing is sometime before graduation if you don't mind."

Chuck rolled his eyes as he stared over to the bustling hallway. "You know people might get the wrong idea when they see us like this," he turned back to her and looked at her with amusement in his eyes.

Blair looked over nervously and pushed open the only door that was near them, pushing him inside.

"Ah... the Janitor's closet. I've become very familiar with this place, I just didn't think this would suit your high class needs," Chuck joked as he placed his hands on her waist.

Blair slapped his hands away and pulled herself back against the shelves of the closet. "I'm serious, Chuck. Have you found out anything yet?"

"It's a work in progress," he lied. "But I told him to come to the party at _Victrola _on Friday night. Maybe you should come..."

"Why?" Blair asked as she held the books closer to her chest. The air was stifling in this little room, and frankly it smelled atrocious.

Chuck reached out blindly into the dark room and found her shoulder. "Well, Waldorf, he might just bring his new squeeze around."

Blair stood still for a moment before nodding in agreement. "Fine. Yes. I'll be there."

–

–

xoxo

–

–

**_Friday Night..._**

The music was intoxicating and the lights brought an almost erotic/exotic feel to the atmosphere. She was entranced. The moment she'd stepped into the club, a strange fire began coursing through her veins. Blair smiled as she spotted Chuck talking to the bartender, shouting orders over the music. Creeping up beside him she stood on tiptoes and pressed her body against his as she spoke into his ear. "Nice work, Bass."

Chuck turned and grinned at her with a new light in his eyes that caught her off guard. She had never seen that look in his eyes, not in all her years of knowing him. "I owe it all to you, Waldorf," Chuck whispered as he leaned in close and pressed something against her chest, almost touching her breasts.

Blair gasped as she looked down between them to find a champagne flute lodged between her breasts and took the glass from his hands. "Thanks," she said shakily as her stomach fluttered nervously from the feel of his fingers grazing her so intimately.

Chuck nodded as he picked up a drink for himself and placed a hand on her lower back to guide her further into the club.

Blair swayed slightly as they entered another section of the club where a stage lined an entire wall and dancers were swaying hypnotically with the music. Bringing the alcohol to her mouth, she felt a jolt hit her as the cool liquid hit her stomach and Chuck's hand traced the curve of her back to wrap his arm around her shoulder.

She could feel his lips graze her ear as he pulled her close in order to be heard over the loud music and cheering crowd. "I haven't seen Nathaniel as of yet, but I'll let you know as soon as I do."

Blair nodded hurriedly, incapable to form sentences when her mouth had suddenly dried at the feel of Chuck's hands caressing her body in a long stroke. _It's the alcohol, Waldorf. The alcohol and the music... Just focus and find Nate so that you can get out of here..._

"We should have a seat and relax for a while. I'm sure he'll call me as soon as he's here," Chuck whispered against her ear again, causing her to shiver slightly at the contact.

Chuck pulled away and stared down at her, catching her looking at him from the corner of her eye and sipping her drink nervously. "You OK, Waldorf.?"

Blair turned and faced him then, smiling and shaking her head. "Of course. Let's sit."

They took a seat before the stage and soon the waitress brought a bucket of iced champagne, as they sat back to watch the performers on the stage. "You were right. This is the perfect place to come escape."

Chuck grinned as he laid back on the couch and saluted her with his drink. "And what demons are you escaping from tonight?"

Blair smiled as she downed the rest of her drink and turned to him. "I'm sitting next to one, so I can't really say I'm escaping them can I?"

Chuck chuckled deep in his throat and leaned close. "Did I tell you you look ravishing tonight?"

Blair's smile fell from her face as she gulped down and shook her head. "No..." she breathed softly. _What the hell is wrong with you, Blair? Relax. It's only Chuck. Stop being such a blubbering fool. _

Chuck pulled back and filled her empty flute with more alcohol. "Well you do," he said simply as he refilled his own drink and leaned back against the couch.

Blair smiled as she took another sip from her glass and leaned back against the couch as well. "You clean up pretty good yourself, Bass."

Chuck laughed again, causing her pulse to quicken at the sound of his husky chuckle. "Are you flirting with me, Waldorf? Because we can skip all the pleasantries..."

Blair straightened her back and leaned forward in her seat. "Of course not. Don't be ridiculous."

Chuck smirked at her and watched her tense shoulders as she stared up at the stage.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

"You know...I've got moves," Blair whispered as she stared up in awe at an increasingly erotic dance the dancers had picked up. She was certain there was too much alcohol in her system and that the music was having an unwarranted affect on her. But she didn't mind at all. She felt surprisingly... good.

"Really?" Chuck smiled at her words, the idea of Blair Waldorf dancing exotically bringing dangerously wicked thoughts to mind. "Then why don't you get up there?" he teased, knowing how to push the lady's buttons.

"No-ho," Blair laughed at Chuck's words. "I'm just saying I have moves." Her head continued to bob in time with the consuming music.

"Come on...you're ten times hotter than any of those girls?" Chuck pushed on. He knew Blair. And therefore he knew she never backed out of a challenge. Maybe, just maybe, he'd get her up there.

"I know what you're doing, Bass," Blair cut in dryly, rolling her eyes at him and then turning her attention back to the dancers. Suddenly a thought struck her. "You really don't think I'll go up there."

Chuck smiled smugly, excited to have gotten Blair exactly where he wanted her. "I know you won't do it," he threw back, further igniting the flame that had begun to burn behind her deep, dark, chocolate orbs.

Blair hesitated momentarily, shocked Chuck would challenge her. Knowing that he knew she never backed out of a challenge. Breathing incredulously, she turned to him as she placed her champagne flute down on the table. "Guard my drink," she smiled at him wickedly as she sashayed off the couch and began walking toward the stage.

The blood in her veins was beginning to run intensely hot. She could feel her heartbeat thrumming in her ears. The music was intoxicating, achieving a level of drunkenness that the alcohol hadn't achieved. She stepped onto the stage, swaying her hips rhythmically. The crowd cheered and she felt her inhibitions escape her as the spotlight fell on her and she caught the eye of the Upper East Side Bad Boy staring at her as if she were the only woman on the stage. She felt wild, and free, and wicked. She felt beautiful, desired, wanted. The look in his eyes as he stared up at her told her that. The exchanges between them these past few weeks further confirming the fact. And so she put on a show just for him, ignoring the entire club.

Catching his eyes and smirking secretively at him as she stripped away her headband, throwing it in his general direction as if she were stripping for him, and began to move with the music. Her beautiful dress soon puddled on the floor, and she noticed Chuck rising to his feet and staring at her with an intensity she had seen in him before. That night in the hallway when he'd pressed himself against her and the evidence of his arousal was between them. Chuck Bass wanted her. Then and now.

And so she turned around, escaping his fiery eyes and began to gyrate her hips much to the delight of the crowd. And when she finally turned and glanced over her shoulder, she saw the look of utter stupor on his face and a small smile of defeat play across his lips as he spoke to one of the show girls in the club. Blair turned around smiling at him, claiming her victory in their little challenge. And she continued to dance flirtatiously, as he saluted her with his drink, the light of amusement back on his face and she felt herself relax a bit and began to enjoy the show she was putting on once more.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

Blair hopped into the limo, exhausted after having been on stage dancing and drinking for hours on end. The thought of Nate had completely vanished from her mind as she'd danced away her inhibitions and conservative attitude. Chuck had asked her what demons she had been trying to escape, and she came to realize that those demons were very present in her life and that at least for tonight, she had done away with them all: Nate, society, propriety. Chuck Bass gave her the ability to let loose. No judgment. Pure escape. Just as he'd promised...

"You were...amazing up there," Chuck rasped out, his voice dark and seductive. His eyes were pinned on hers, making her feel appreciated and wanted once more. His simple words brought her to snap out of her thoughts as she faced him once again.

His eyes were boring into her, reaching down and grabbing on to somewhere deep within herself and it shocked her to feel so wired, so connected, so in tune with this man. And so she shuffled closer to him, her eyes never leaving his, her face leaning closer in his direction. Chuck drifted closer as well, both meeting halfway until their lips gently grazed across each others.

"You sure?" Chuck asked as he broke the light, feathery kiss.

He was giving her a chance. Allowing her to pull away and ignore what had just happened. If she had been stronger at the moment, Blair believed she just might have. But there was something different tonight, between her, between him, inside of her, inside of him. And so she pushed forward and brought her mouth down to his once more...


	6. Chapter 5

**So I think I may have reached my peak seeing as I got some AMAZING feedback for last chapter as well as my updated chapter for _HIDDEN MOMENTS_. But I will try to live up to the expectations of you fellow readers and hope for the best. **

**Thanks to: bornbutterfly, flipped, xcrazyangelx1800, Passenger, Egyptian-Fire, pisaniel, :D, suspensegirl, Ashlyn13, princetongirl, helenaxgal, 000kayko000, bloom, Lauren1102, Blood Red Kiss of Death, court, Syrianora, WolfGirl1618, anyon, Kensley-Jackson, chairbuck12, kleipoppetje. Your reviews for the last chapter were so incredible and i'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it. **

**There will be an explanation for Nate, who it is that he's interested in, the new bet with Chuck and Blair, etc. I'm just working it out piece by piece. **

**This chapter is rated M, i suppose, but it's not as graphic as my other sex scenes that i write. Hope you guys enjoy it regardless ;-) **

**Ok well REVIEWS as always equal LOVE. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

  
**

There was something incredible about the taste of his mouth. It was like liquid fire, consuming her lips and reaching down into her very soul. Every time their tongues melded together, she felt a burning lick crawl across her spine. She was being set ablaze by such simple caresses, she was stripped down to the most primitive and basic needs of a person and it all felt so...right. Perfect. _Delicious. _

Blair moaned softly as his hand grazed her shoulder and began to remove the straps of her negligee. He had surprisingly gentle hands, delicate, feather like hands that tickled and turned her on all at the same time.

Blair pulled away and looked into his eyes. They were filled with passion, lust, desire and it was then that she realized how much she wanted this man. Some part of her always had. Instead of analyzing that thought any further, she brought her lips back down to his and began to slide herself onto his lap.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

There was something incredible about the feel of her skin. She felt like satin perfection beneath his touch. She tantalized and provoked him to seek out that creamy texture even further. His hands gripped and grabbed at her petite frame, he stroked the straps of her negligee down her shoulders and palmed at her bare skin.

She would be his undoing. Of that he was certain. Chuck Bass had had his share of women in the span of his lifetime, but none had ever made him feel so consumed. He was lost in every sensation she brought to life inside of him, lost in the feel of her skin, the scent of her perfume, the softness of her hair, the eagerness of her lips, the curiosity of her hands. She was a lethal mixture of vixen and ingénue, and it made his blood boil to feel her explore both those worlds with him.

When she straddled his lap, he was done for. She fit perfectly against him. Her hips nestled exactly in his hands, her body pressed alongside every inch of his own. When her heartbeat sung rapidly, he felt every beat against his own chest. When her breath hitched and caught, he had trouble breathing.

"You're amazing," he breathed out as she began to remove his tie and began to unbutton his shirt.

Blair smiled delicately as she stroked her hand through his hair and leaned in to kiss him once more.

Taking hold of her slip, he slid the flimsy material over her head and leaned back to drink in her beauty. She was bare from the waist up and he could sense the shift in the atmosphere as her insecurities threatened to overtake her. Before she was able to press herself against him to keep his eyes from raking her body, Chuck held on to her shoulders keeping her within view and looked intently into her eyes. "You're beautiful. You're exquisite. You're perfect. And you're mine," he whispered softly as he dragged his fingers into her mess of curls and rose to meet her mouth.

The gentleness that had existed before melted away and gave way to the passion and wildness that had laid hidden beneath the surface. Blair Waldorf lost control. Chuck Bass admitted to never having had it when it came to this woman.

Their tongues clashed and their teeth bit. His hands no longer stroked her softly, instead biting into her skin and palming her breasts wildly. She moaned against him and began to move her hips against his growing arousal, causing him to moan from somewhere deep in his throat as his lips and tongue began to explore the gentle curve of her neck and shoulders.

Blair swayed her head gently to the side, angling it to allow him access to her skin. She felt an unnerving eagerness to push forward, and so she removed his shirt from his body and worked her hands between their bodies in order to begin removing his pants. Her knuckles brushed against his erection, eliciting a hiss from between his clenched teeth as he held her back and stared into her eyes. "Allow me."

Blair grinned wickedly as she moved from his lap and slipped off her underwear as he worked to undo his pants and strip them off along with his boxers.

And they sat there staring at each other entirely naked, knowing that there was really no turning back for them now. Knowing that even if they stopped, things would never be the same. Knowing that stopping was not an option for them anymore.

"Come here..." Chuck breathed out as he took her hand in his and led her back onto his lap. Blair nodded as she laced her fingers with his own and allowed him to guide her onto him. He placed his hands firmly on her waist, looking up at her as she held herself up on her knees above him. "I won't hurt you..." Chuck murmured as he began to pull her down onto his erection.

"I know," Blair murmured as she closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation of him invading her body. He filled her, stretched her, hurt her just a little bit. But when she moaned at the slight discomfort, he began to kiss her again and whispered all the hot words she'd never dared give voice to against her ear. The explicit words mixed with the wetness of his mouth against her breasts and neck had her writhing and groaning against him, and Chuck smiled against her throat as he splayed his hands against her hips once more and pushed her down completely onto his cock.

The world stood still at that moment. Blair stared into his eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck as Chuck remained still inside of her, allowing them both to feel how exquisitely perfect it felt to be buried inside of her.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

Chuck held out his hand for Blair to take as the limo parked outside of The Palace and he stepped out of the vehicle. Blair took his hand shyly as she allowed him to pull her out of the car, her legs being slightly wobbly and her body being slightly sore.

She stared down at the ground as the limo pulled away, only to have Chuck lift her chin up to meet his eyes.

"No regrets," Chuck uttered softly as he squinted down at her.

Blair shook her head gently as she fought to keep contact with his eyes. "None," she whispered softly as she squeezed his hand and allowed him to lead them up to their penthouse.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

The following morning at breakfast with the unconventional family was trying for them both. Blair sat awkwardly across the table from Chuck, making minor conversation with her mother as Bart growled into his cellphone at one of his employees.

"So Charles, how did it go last night?" Eleanor asked suddenly, causing Blair to stare up at Chuck with widened eyes.

Chuck smirked slightly as he took a sip of his juice and then cleared his throat. "It was... eventful to say the least," Chuck stated simply, thoughts of the night before replaying in his mind.

"Bart tells me you made quite the discovery there," Eleanor mused as she continued to eat her breakfast.

"It was. Quite a discovery that is," Chuck said as Blair blushed furiously and avoided meeting his eyes.

Bart hung up his call and looked over at his son. "I'm glad the night turned out so well. I've heard nothing but great news from all the people involved with opening night. And speaking of news, Eleanor and I have some news for the two of you," Bart said as he looked over at Eleanor and smiled. "Would you like to tell them?"

Eleanor nodded as she placed her glass down and took Blair's hand in hers. "We're moving up the date of the wedding."

Blair stared up at her in surprise and then looked over at Chuck who frowned but quickly masked it.

"Moving it up? To when?" Blair asked with obvious objection.

Eleanor squinted at her before continuing, "This weekend."

Chuck choked on his drink as his eyes widened and he began to cough violently.

Blair's mouth hung open and her eyes gaped at her mother as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "This weekend?" she squeaked out as she looked over at Bart who was frowning at his son.

"Yes. What's the problem?" Bart interjected as Chuck's coughing fit began to subside and he ran his fingers nervously through his hair.

"So soon?" Chuck bit out, still struggling to gain his composure.

"Yes, Charles. Blair. This weekend," Bart stated firmly as he looked over at Eleanor who shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't think that it would affect you two so much. We have been living together for a few weeks now, and you both were fully aware that Eleanor and I were already planning the wedding," Bart continued as he folded his arms over his chest and stared both of them down.

Chuck threw Blair a quick glance and she stared at him as well. "Of course, Father. We just... I guess we just weren't expecting such a... change of plans. I thought you had agreed on a summer wedding?"

Eleanor smiled gently as she spoke. "Well we had. But Bart has to go away to Tuscany by the end of next week and he'll be gone for almost two months. We figured we'd move up the wedding and I'd go away with him. Both for the honeymoon and to assist him in his work."

Blair stood from the table suddenly and picked up a fruit from the arrangement in the center of the table. "If you'll excuse me. I'm going to be late meeting Serena."

Eleanor glared at her daughter but nodded as Bart called out to wish her a good day.

Chuck stood as well and excused himself from the table, rushing to catch up with her.


	7. Chapter 6

**Ahoy!! Well finally the site fixed whatever glitch it had going on and now i can finally post!! jeesh!! Well this chapter isn't all that great but hey i'm a busy bee this week and i just wanted to put something out since i haven't in a me know what you guys think. Reviews=Love! Happy Readings!!! xoxo

* * *

**

"Blair! Blair!" Chuck shouted as he sprinted- yes Chuck Bass actually sprinted- out of The Palace Hotel and hurried to catch up with Blair before she was able to drive away in the limo. Blair had rushed out of the penthouse and hit the ground running, completely forgetting about meeting up with Serena and heading straight for the limo. She was running as if she were being chased by the devil himself, and some might actually argue that she was being chased by the devil, seeing as it was Chuck Bass who was hot on her trail.

"Blair!" Chuck huffed as he reached the limo, just as it began to pull away from the curb, and banged on the window in order for the car to stop. As soon as it did, he pulled the door open and stepped inside.

"Chuck," Blair sighed in frustration as he adjusted his body against the seat and turned to glare at her.

"Blair...I almost fell. Twice. Running after you like a complete idiot," he coughed out as he tried to catch his breath.

"I didn't tell you to follow me. In fact, seeing as I was ignoring you as you hollered and bellowed my name for the entire Upper East Side to hear, I thought you might get the point," Blair snapped out as she slid further across the seat in order to lean against the window and effectively dismiss Chuck. Which he ignored and continued on with his ranting.

"You could have at least stopped to talk to me. I'm as shocked, if not more so, as you are," Chuck said as he ran his hand through his hair and exhaled forcefully. "My father sure knows how to kick me down a peg or two when I'm at my highest."

Blair turned to look at him, her eyes worried and void of the hostility present moments before. "Chuck... do you even understand what this means? Do you understand what this is going to make us?"

Chuck straightened his tie and avoided her gaze. "Blair... I'm well aware of what Bart and Eleanor's marriage means. But it was going to happen sooner or later. It just... came sooner rather than later and the timing couldn't have been worst."

"That's an understatement!" Blair laughed out dryly. "We... last night..." she whispered as she lowered her gaze and stared down at the very seat in which she had been having sex with him the night before.

Chuck leaned over and took her hand. "You're still thinking about last night too?" he teased, trying to cut the tension out of the entire situation.

"Chuck! I'm serious," Blair shouted as she pulled her hand away and turned in her seat to face him straight on. "This is a little more hillbilly than I can handle. Not only did you and I have sex last night, but our parents are actually getting married this weekend. By Saturday, you and I are going to be brother and sister. I slept with my brother!" Blair cried out in horror as she covered her face and shook her head hopelessly.

Chuck tried hard to keep from breaking out into laughter, but the shocked, panicky expression on Blair's face was difficult to ignore and so he did the only thing that felt right at the moment. He laughed.

Blair lifted her head slowly as she stared over at Chuck outraged. How dare the smug bastard laugh at her at a time like this? How dare he laugh at her in her current state of despair?

"Of course you would laugh. Your every fantasy just came to life," Blair gritted through her teeth as she turned back in her seat and faced forward angrily.

Chuck's laughter abruptly stopped and he reached out and grabbed her hand. "Yes as a matter of fact it did," he whispered as he dragged his body closer and pulled her closer as well. "I fucked you. And that's more than I could have ever asked for," he growled out before his lips crashed down on hers.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

Blair gasped in shock as Chuck's mouth descended on hers, allowing him to slip his tongue inside and kiss her thoroughly. Instantly, all thoughts vanished from her mind and the only thing she could think of was how much she had been craving this from the moment she'd lain in her bed the night before.

His tongue was probing and massage at her mouth, while his hands cupped her face and held her intimately. She felt her own hands reach out and grab on to the lapels of his jacket and drag him closer.

Chuck pulled away to catch his breath, but Blair would have none of it, and hurried to seal their mouths together once more. She took charge of the kiss, pulling his head closer and invading his mouth with her tongue, nipping at his lip as she kissed him, angling his head for better access.

He moaned from deep in his throat and ran his hands along her thighs, reaching under the hem of her skirt and beginning to trace his hands up to where he desperately craved to touch. Her skin was already on fire, and he could feel himself swelling in anticipation.

Blair felt his hands graze at her lacy underwear and snapped back to reality. "Chuck...wait. Stop," she breathed out raggedly as she breathed against the crook of his neck.

Chuck lifted his head away from her and stilled the movements of his hand. He could feel her wetness as he held his palm pressed against her, and the only thing he wanted to focus on at that moment was burying himself inside of her and making them both forget who they were, what they were, and what they were to become this weekend. "Baby...you want this," Chuck grunted as he put pressure against her mound and caused Blair to moan in response.

Throwing her head back she allowed herself the pleasure of Chuck pressing against her and rubbing against her clitoris. "See... you want it as much as I do," Chuck murmured against her ear as he leaned forward and began to trail wet kisses along her exposed neck. Grabbing at her waist, he hoisted her onto his lap and settled his palms against her waist. "Can you feel me?" he groaned as he thrust forward and rubbed himself against her wetness.

"Oh God..." Blair moaned as she felt her body clench at the feel of his hardness restrained under all their layers of clothes.

Suddenly the limo stopped and caused them both to snap back to reality.

"Shit!" Chuck cursed under his breath as he stared out the window and spotted the entrance to their school right before them. "Dammit!"

Blair bit her lip nervously as she climbed off of his lap and began to adjust her skirt and hurried to reapply her makeup. Chuck focused on getting his erection to go away, which proved to be even more difficult as he watched Blair pout her lips as she reapplied her lip gloss.

"I'm going to kill, Arthur," Chuck mumbled as he closed his eyes and tried to picture every ugly woman he had ever seen...

–

–

xoxo

–

–

"OK so spill it. What's gotten into you?" Serena asked as she spoke between mouthfuls of yogurt.

Blair stared up at her innocently and smiled. "What do you mean?" she asked as she tried to keep the blush from rising to her cheeks. _If Serena only knew what...or who... has gotten into me._

"I know that face, Waldorf. You're entirely too pleased with yourself. What did you do and to who?" Serena pushed as she poked her friend in the arm.

Blair giggled flustered and turned away from Serena. Averting her eyes she turned to look around the school only to meet eyes with Chuck. He grinned wickedly and winked at her, and she carefully ignored him as she continued to scan the people around them.

"Blair!" Serena scolded as she grabbed at Blair's shoulder and attempted to get her to turn around. "I asked you a question. You're so weird today," Serena grumbled as she continued to eat her yogurt and began to follow the direction Blair had suddenly taken a great interest in. "What? What are you looking at?" Serena asked before catching sight of what Blair must have obviously been staring at. "Oh my effing God!"

Blair ignored Serena's outburst, as the sounds of the entire school seemed to be droned out and the only thing she could hear was the rapid beating of her heart. She felt as if she'd been doused with cold water and then instantly turned ablaze as she turned around and faced Serena. "That was Nate, right?" she struggled to get out as she picked up her fork and dug into her salad angrily.

"Blair..." Serena pleaded, not wanting to further ignite the fire she could already seeing being stoked behind Blair's eyes. "Don't..."

"Serena! That was Nate, RIGHT?!" Blair sneered violently as she dropped her fork and grabbed at Serena's shoulders.

Serena shook her head and peeled Blair's hands away from her. "Yeah, B. It was," she sighed as she held on to Blair's hands gently.

Blair pulled her hands away and stood quickly from her seat. "I'll... I'll be right back."

"Blair! Come on, B! Come back..."

–

–

xoxo

–

–

"You and I, we have some business to take care of tonight," the words were whispered against his ear, and he instantly recognized who had pressed her lips against his ear and breathed the words hotly across his skin. He could feel an instant fire overwhelm his blood and he felt his heart begin beating wildly.

Forcing himself to act casually, he took a deep breath before he spoke. "Interesting proposition. And of course, I'll be more than happy to accommodate you," he stated dangerously low as he turned around slowly, only to find that she had already gone.

Chuck let out a breath he hadn't been aware he'd been holding. Looking around the courtyard, he was unable to catch sight of the nymph that had just caused his blood to boil. Staring down at his crotch, he shoved his hands quickly into his pockets and shook his head in amazement.

_Down Bass..._


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey all! So this took me longer than I had expected, but hey I'm going through some stuff... Anyway I'm going to keep it short and simple. I will thank everyone with the reviews for this chapter because I really have zero time right now but I wanted to put something out. So REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings!!! xoxo**

Chuck's heart was racing as he made his way into the Bass-Waldorf residence and found the penthouse to be surprisingly quiet. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about those whispered words Blair had uttered into his ear that afternoon at the courtyard. She had slithered her way right behind him and murmured those husky words to him in a tone he had been replaying over and over in his head. _You and I, we have some business to take care of tonight..._

The way the words had melted against his skin instantly had him sweating and palpitating uncontrollably. The woman was like fire, scorching him and consuming him so quickly he hadn't seen it coming. Ever since this weekend, she had gotten under his skin and he couldn't shake the feeling no matter how hard he tried. He was Chuck Bass for Christ's sake. He wasn't suppose to be feeling so... shaky, so... breathy at the mere thought of her and what had transpired between the two of them. And he certainly shouldn't be allowing her to affect him so much after a few whispered words. So what if she'd said that they had business to take care of? It didn't mean anything at all. She may very well have something she needed to discuss with him... _Or she could be looking to finish what had been left hanging this morning in the limo..._

Chuck gulped and undid his tie, leaving it hanging open around his neck, as he ascended the stairs. The thought of the limo, and the things that had gone on in that now infamous place were engraved in his head unlike anything ever before. He could remember ever hushed word, every touch of skin, every catching of breath, every kiss, caress, lick, bite. And that had been the first time. Then there was this morning...

His pants strained painfully against his growing arousal and he cursed under his breath. This was honestly becoming quite ridiculous. Sure he gave in to temptation without a second thought, but it was scary just how responsive he was with her. With anyone really. He was afraid because he was responding period. _It's just the thrill of the game, Bass. It's Waldorf after all. And she's soon going to be your step sister. It's just your fantasy come alive. That's all..._

Chuck grinned in agreement with his thoughts and reached the top of the stairs. Reaching the hallway to their rooms he stopped in front of her door and took a deep breath before raising his hand and knocking gently.

"Come in," her soft voice instructed and he could already feel his heart beginning to strum nervously.

Pushing the door open he spotted her laying against her pillows with a book in hand, eyebrows furrowed and lip bit between her teeth in concentration. He found himself smiling at the look on her face, but the smile quickly vanished from his face as his eyes raked down her body and found her laying in nothing but a satin camisole that offered undisturbed views of skin, skin and even more skin.

"Chuck Bass, I've been waiting for you all afternoon," Blair beamed as she put down her book and stood from her spot on the bed, slowing rising to her feet, allowing Chuck to get a good look at her silky skin as she stretched her legs out under her. Moving her hips provocatively, she made her way over to him and stood a few inches before him. "What took you so long?"

Chuck fought hard to suck in some much needed air before he found his voice and was able to speak. "I.." he cleared his throat, "I had some things to take care of at _Victrola_. I came as soon as I was finished."

"Right..." Blair stated simply as she turned around and began to walk back towards her bed. "My mother and Bart are out for the night," she said as she bent over to grab her slippers and offered him an amazing view of her backside. Chuck felt his erection twitch and harden further.

"So...?" Chuck asked, not knowing what she was hinting at, but hoping it would be the very thing he was aiming for at the moment.

"That gives us time to... talk. As I said, we have some business to take care of," Blair turned and smiled at him then. Her eyes were dark and mischievous and he could already feel there was so much more meaning lying beneath her words than she was letting on.

"What kind of business?" Chuck asked carefully, not knowing if pouncing at her at this very moment was warranted. His hands were itching to reach out and touch her bare skin, feel the softness and warmth against his palm. This morning had happened too long ago, and he needed to feel her now.

"Nate," Blair said simply as she turned and eyed him intently. The carefree glow was gone from her eyes and she stared up at him with a dark intensity that bore into him.

Chuck felt his stomach sink at the sound of his friend's name and shuddered. Blair must have gone insane to believe he would be of any help to her in her ploy at winning Nate back. The idea of Nate and Blair together once again was repulsing. "I don't think I can help you, Waldorf," Chuck said as he turned and began to walk away.

Blair hurried after him and shoved the door shut just as Chuck had managed to open it a few inches. "Wait!"

Chuck turned around slowly, the feel of her chest pressed against him because of her nearness giving him ample reason to stay rooted to where he stood. "What do you want?"

"You owe me, Bass," Blair murmured softly as she looked up at him. Her lips were parted ever so slightly and he wanted nothing more than to crash his own lips against them.

"I think I've repaid any debt to you over the course of these past few days," Chuck responded smugly as he allowed himself to graze his hand along her bare arm. He felt her stiffen beneath him and brought him immeasurable pleasure to know he affected her as much as she was affecting him.

"That... we... we must never speak of that," Blair struggled to say as she allowed herself to grow accustomed to Chuck's warm touch instead of pulling away and demonstrating any reaction to his touch.

"Why is that?" Chuck continued to prod, feeling on higher ground for once in the entire day. Here he was familiar. Here he was comfortable.

"Because... It was a mistake. One not to be repeated," Blair tried to state firmly. Instead her voice was breathy and her face had grown flushed.

"Unlikely that it won't," Chuck breathed close to her face, having leaned in close and invading her space.

"No. It won't," Blair managed to say with more confidence. "Our parents are getting married. It'll never happen again. The events of that night will never be mentioned again. Is that clear?"

"Not as clear as the memory of you purring in my ear, which I've been replaying over and over..."

"Enough!" Blair emphasized as she turned and walked across the room, needing the distance from Chuck's body and silken voice. "Look I called you because I have a proposition for you." Straight to the point, she needed him out of her room quickly before she did something stupid.

Chuck smiled as he walked over to her bed and sat down. "A proposition? What are the terms?"

"As I said, Nate..."

"Yeah I heard that part, Waldorf. What about Nathaniel?" Chuck asked dryly, his sense of humor gone now that the conversation had steered back to his best friend.

"Don't get testy, Bass. As I said, you owe me. Considering you never got me the information I had asked of you and I got you _Victrola_," Blair gloated as she took a seat on the chaise that adorned her room.

"That worked out well for the both of us. I recall opening night was quite something for us both," Chuck laughed as folded his arms and waited for Blair to continue.

She glared at him angrily before she spoke again. "So you say... Anyway, being the astute person that I am, I didn't need _you_ to help me gather the information I desired."

"What... don't tell me you know who Nathaniel has been bagging?"

Blair cringed at the thought and sat up straight. "As a matter of fact, I do."

Chuck grinned. "Must've broken your heart," Chuck half-joked, but his intentions were to gauge her reaction and see how much truth their was to his words.

Blair rolled her eyes as she stood. "Nate no longer has any affect on me," Blair said assuredly as she walked over to the bed and stood before Chuck, the gleam back in her eye, the confidence back in her strut.

"So then what's the point of all this?" Chuck asked exhausted of waltzing around the point of the discussion.

"He hurt me, not that I care to admit that. But he did. And I want.... restitution," Blair finished as she took hold of Chuck's loosened tie and pulled him closer, forcing him to bend his head back in order to look up at her.

"And what do I have to do with any of this?" Chuck murmured softly, his face almost pressed against her stomach, his hands rising automatically and gripping her waist roughly.

Blair's breath caught at the feel of his hands so possessively wrapped around her, but she refused to allow it to distract her. "Jenny Humphrey."

Chuck's grip loosened a bit as he pulled back slightly and stared up at her in confusion. "Come again?"

"Freshman Virgin?" Blair stated sarcastically, completely unable to comprehend how boys went about their lives without knowing every single person that ran in their immediate circles.

"OK... I think I remember her... What about her?" Chuck asked, still not entirely sure what Blair was proposing.

"Seduce her. Claim her. Ruin her," Blair whispered out hotly as she pulled his tie from around his neck and wrapped it around her own. She grinned down at him wickedly.

Chuck stood from his spot on the bed and grabbed her shoulders in his hands. "What? What does that have to do with Natha-.... Wait. Don't tell me... Little Jenny Humphrey is Nathaniel's new squeeze?" Chuck smiled right before he erupted into laughter. "You're telling me that Nate... that he _chose _to go out with the freshman trollop?"

Blair frowned as she shoved his hands off her shoulders and moved away. "Don't remind me. I saw them... ugh!... I saw them _sucking _face. It was beyond disgusting."

Chuck continued to chuckle as he threw himself on the chaise that Blair had previously been sitting on. "So that's your grand plan? Ruin Nathaniel's relationship?"

"Ruin Nate's relationship. Ruin Humphrey's reputation. Two birds with one stone," Blair said confidently as she took a seat on the empty corner of the seat and beamed happily. "They'll both regret having messed with a Waldorf."

"Waldorf-Bass," Chuck corrected in amusement as he leaned forward and ran his hand down Blair's shoulder and arm. He felt her shiver beneath his touch.

"Whatever," Blair murmured, her voice dropping an octave or two at his touch. "Are you in?" she breathed out.

"What's in it for me?" Chuck whispered as he leaned close and spoke against her ear, causing a wave of warm air to crash against her sensitive skin.

Blair sighed out and turned her head slightly to look in his eyes. "You owe me..."

Chuck shook his head in disagreement, his eyes sparkling with a new light. "This is far more than what I had agreed to before. So I repeat... what's in it for me?"

Blair swallowed visibly and he could see her chest constricting as she fought for breath. "What do you want?"

His signature smirk graced his lips and she feared she was about to make a deal with the devil.


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey my dear dear readers! Miss me? LOL j/k I know some of you were disappointed I ended the last chapter how I did, but I added a hidden look at what happened that night in the first section of this chapter (I think the HIDDEN MOMENTS idea is rubbing off to my other fics LOL) OK, well here's a break with other characters, trying to extend the story a bit and allow the tension between C/B to build a bit. Hope you guys like the chapter, and if you have any ideas or suggestions, please let me know. I always love feedback. **

**Special thanks to: ****midnight blue08, Lauren1102, 000kayko000, BrittyKay247, Zoe, :D, Kensley-Jackson, Egyptian-Fire, WolfGirl1618, Blood Red Kiss of Death, suspensegirl, enunciiate, court, princetongirl, bornbutterfly... for all your reviews!!**

**As always REVIEWS=LOVE. Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

  
**

"_I want you...."_

The words haunted her through the entire night, not allowing her to rest for even a minute. All she could think of was the way his hand had glided across her bare arm as his other hand attacked her thigh. Every inch of exposed skin he had touched remained set aflame. She could still feel his hot breath breathing against her throat, causing her heartbeat to flutter and pound wildly.

She had told him that it was absurd. That she couldn't... she wouldn't repeat _that_ with him again. That their parents were to be married within a matter of days and she couldn't bring herself to do it once again. If she were being honest with herself, she was only using that as an excuse to protect herself. Protect herself from the primitive effects Chuck had on her and how incapable she was of forgetting a single detail from the night after _Victrola_. She could still remember every caress, every murmured word, every mating of the tongue. How exquisitely wonderful it felt to have him buried inside of her, to feel him invade her body in a way no other man had before. In a way, she feared, no other man would again. It was the most intimate, most satisfying, most soul stirring moment she had experienced in her life, and it scared her to death to know that she had shared it with Chuck Bass.

Chuck had stubbornly stuck with his terms for the agreement. Trailing his hand further up her thigh, grazing her hip and running up her stomach, he'd cupped her breast suddenly and pushed her against the back of the couch. He trapped her with his weight as his hand kneaded her nipple and forced a unwarranted whimper to escape her lips. He'd smiled triumphantly and crashed his mouth fiercely against her lips. It was instantaneous how the fire had erupted, how her lips parted automatically and her tongue darted out to swipe against his own. He tasted of scotch (the ever present drink of choice) and mint and he smelled like all male, distinctly Chuck. She had instantly felt faint and felt her inhibitions escape her. And just as his hand had begun to trail from her breasts to the fire below, he'd pulled away and stared at her, his expression wild-eyed and breathless.

"_You see... You want it just as much. So do we agree?" _

Blair tossed in her bed and slammed her fists against the bedsheets.

"_You have until the end of the week... Before our parents marry," she had rushed out, knowing he could never accomplish what she wanted him to accomplish before that time. Knowing that he'd lose and she'd win, and she could be at peace knowing that there would never be anything between them anymore. _

"_That's easy enough..." he'd responded smugly as he traced his hand along her collarbone. "So do we agree?"_

Damn that insufferable man. Damn that insufferable, infuriating, incorrigible man. She had wanted nothing more than to slap him across his smug face. Forget the whole deal and find other means to ruining Nate and Jenny. But she had been so stupid, so carried away in the intoxication Chuck provided for her that she had nodded with wide eyes and parted lips and allowed him to kiss her once more before he had walked out of her room.

–

–

xoxo

–

–

Blair waltzed through the school doors, arm in arm with Serena, laughing as the quirky blond recounted her story of a first date with some new guy Dan... something or another.

"And B, he was so sweet. He was awkward and fumbling. It was so adorable."

"Don't you mean tacky?" Blair provided as she curved her eyebrow and stared over at Serena who rolled her eyes and pushed at her shoulder and continued to giggle.

"I've never been with a guy like that. And I really like him. But the end of the date was horrible..." she continued.

Blair nodded as she spotted Chuck at the far end of the Constance hall talking to Jenny Humphrey. He was leaning in close, in the very manner she had found him the last time when she'd caught him talking to Jenny. Blair's shoulders tensed as she watched Chuck grin wickedly and the blond blush ferociously at whatever he had just whispered to her.

"Blair!" Serena shouted, interrupting Blair's focus and causing her to turn her attention back to whatever she was saying. "Earth to Blair. Come in Blair," Serena mocked as Blair turned over to her and stared at her in confusion.

"Yeah? What? I was listening..." Blair lied innocently as she tried to smile for Serena. Unfortunately, there was a very sour, disgusting taste in the pit of her stomach and it was rising to the back of her throat, making it almost impossible for her to fake any sort of sweetness into her features.

"Really?" Serena asked in disbelief as she untangled their arms and cocked her hands at her waist. "So how did Dan end the date?" she asked in challenge.

"He waved... he waved..." Blair threw out casually, her eyes seeking out Chuck and Jenny but finding that they were already gone. _Great. He's probably off screwing her in a bathroom somewhere..._

"How do you do that?" Serena asked in confusion as she continued walking with Blair to their lockers.

"Do what?" Blair asked, trying to ignore the thoughts creeping into her mind of Chuck and Jenny.

"I know you weren't listening to me. But you knew exactly what I said," Serena laughed. "You must tell me how to do that. The skill might come in handy for all the times I daze off in class."

Blair smiled awkwardly and pulled open her locker.

Serena stared at her and then mimicked her motions, opening her own locker as she spoke. "Blair... what's wrong? You've been so weird lately..."

Blair shrugged her shoulders as she flung her bag inside and pulled out some books. "I have no idea what you're talking about, S. I'm fine."

"Is Chuck giving you a hard time now that you guys are living together?" Serena asked, throwing a sideways glance at Blair as she shoved things into her locker.

"No. Not at all. He's been decent enough."

"You're lying. You're eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth," Serena grinned as she shut her locker door. "I think I hit the nail on the head with narrowing it down to Chuck. Now spill, B," Serena prodded as she leaned against the wall and stared over at Blair who pretended to be interested in something in the far reaches of her locker. "Oh come on, B. I may play the pretty, dumb blond at times, but I think I know you and how you tick."

"Serena, there's really nothing to tell."

"Serena!" a male voice called from somewhere down the hall and interrupted the interrogation, allowing Blair to breathe a sigh of relief.

Serena turned around to find Dan rushing over to her, flushed and already stuttering. "I... Look... I wanted to apologize. For last night... For the way last night ended..."

Blair looked at Serena with repulsion displayed heavily on her face, but Serena was too lost and engrossed in what Dan was saying to even pay attention to her.

"I'm Blair Waldorf," Blair cut in, trying anything to cut through the stupidity and awkwardness of Dan-something-or-another's speech. "Serena's best friend."

Dan looked over at her, as if noticing her for the first time, which struck a nerve with the brunette. "Oh. Of course. Serena has told me so much about you..." Dan said as he extended his hand.

"That's odd. Serena has never mentioned you before today," Blair shot back, acid-sweetness lacing her every word.

Dan shook his head, embarrassed as he pulled his hand away from her tiny grip. "I'm Dan. Dan Humphrey."

Blair's eyes widened as she caught on to his name and stared up at Serena quickly. Serena gave her a questioning expression. "Humphrey...? As in Jenny Humphrey?"

Dan smiled slightly as he hitched his messenger bag higher on his shoulder. "No as in _Dan_ Humphrey. Jenny is my sister."

Blair glared at Dan angrily and sucked her teeth as she slammed her locker shut and excused herself to Serena. "I've gotta go, S. I'll catch you later."

–

–

xoxo

–

–

She found him in the patio, as always hidden in the far corners, smoking a joint with Nate. She felt herself miss a step as she spotted Nate and mentally cursed herself for being so stupid. She could face him again. She could even be civil. He didn't have to know that he had hurt her. And he especially didn't have to know that she was set on destroying him and his newfound happiness.

Chuck caught eyes with her first. It was funny, now that she thought about it. Chuck always seemed to notice her presence much earlier than Nate ever did. And every time she caught eyes with him, he always sent her a dark and dangerous look she had never been able to identify before. Now she knew what lied behind his eyes. Wicked desire.

She flushed and mentally cursed herself for being so stupid.

"Waldorf-Bass," Chuck said in his irritatingly smarmy voice. "Join us." He extended his hand with the lit up joint and smirked.

Blair scrunched her nose and cocked a hand on her hip as she stared up at both men sternly. "Firstly, don't call me that. My mother may be willing to change her name, but there is no way in hell I'm changing my own. Secondly, I'd rather not touch that toxic death trap, thank you very much."

"Always a pleasure," Chuck whispered gently as he took another lungful of smoke, his words hinting at a greater kind of pleasure.

Blair squared her shoulders and cleared her throat. "Nathaniel... Do you mind if I borrow Chuck for a minute?"

Nate smiled awkwardly as he shrugged his shoulders and grabbed the joint from Chuck's fingers. "Now I'm 'Nathaniel'? I guess that's how I know I'm on your Naughty List..."

"Jerk," Blair mumbled as she pulled at Chuck's sleeve and rolled her eyes at Nate.

Chuck laughed throatily as he allowed himself to be dragged away by her. "If I knew you liked it this rough..."

Nate laughed as his friend's words trailed away with their retreating forms.


	10. Chapter 9

**Ok so i delayed writing this like i have no sense at all. IDK what's wrong but I've been all over the place lately. I'm trying to catch up and to keep on going with my stories. I have more free time coming up so i will definitely be updating more frequently. This chapter is short, but i needed a short and to the point chapter to get the mind working again on this fanfic. Anyway, hope you enjoy. Reviews=Love.**

**

* * *

**

"Jenny Humphrey is sister to Dan Humphrey!" Blair whispered harshly as she pulled Chuck into an unoccupied area of the patio.

Chuck smiled at her as he flung his cigarette off to the side and allowed himself to stare into her wild eyes and pouty lips. "Who?" he asked, the name Dan Humphrey ringing absolutely no bells of recognition in his mind. The only thing he could really focus on was the way the wind was blowing Blair's hair just so that he could see the slightly red mark love bite still branding her neck. He allowed himself a grin of pure male satisfaction as he leaned against the wall and folded his arms across his chest.

"That's exactly what I would have asked before today. But this Dan guy is Serena's new... boyfriend? I don't know. Whatever the case, she likes him," Blair gritted out angrily at the sudden turn of events.

"OK, Waldorf. What does that have to do with anything?" Chuck asked, not entirely sure why it was that Blair found it necessary to provide him with the information.

Blair sighed out in frustration, running a hand hurriedly through her hair and then pinning her hands and her waist and tapping her foot nervously. "I don't know. But if we screw her over, I'm sure it's going to come back and bite me in the ass," Blair rushed out as she began pacing back and forth like a caged animal.

Chuck chuckled slightly as he grabbed her arm and paused her mid-stride. "Or I can do that for you if you'd like..."

Blair blushed furiously as she pulled her arm out of his grasp and straightened out her blouse. "That's not funny, Chuck. And stop talking like that, someone could hear you!"

Chuck laughed a little huskier this time and grabbed on to the ends of his scarf. "Oh come on, Waldorf. You live for the dirty talk."

"I think we should cancel the plans," Blair continued, deciding that ignoring Chuck was her best bet. The man didn't know when to quit, and she refused to be drawn into his game any longer.

Chuck frowned at her words and pushed away from the wall, closing the gap between their bodies and leaning in close. "Not _that_ wasn't funny, Waldorf."

"The deal is off, Bass," Blair bit out, not wanting to pull away and lose ground, but finding it unsettling to be this close to him after last night. She held her breath and hoped he would back away of his own accord.

That didn't happen.

"I didn't know you to be a coward, Waldorf."

"That game isn't going to work on me, Bass," Blair scoffed indignantly, knowing full well what Chuck was trying to do.

"Really?" Chuck whispered as he lined his body flushed against hers and placed his right hand possessively on her lower back, pulling her closer still. "So what game would you prefer for me to play with you?" his lips drew closer to hers, and she suddenly welcomed the hold Chuck had on her as her knees went weak and the air rushed out of her lungs.

"Chuck... please..." Blair pleaded on a sigh, her hands grabbing at his chest in order to keep herself upright.

"I love making you beg for it..." Chuck growled out as his lips crashed down on hers and his left hand trapped her head in place.

His tongue invaded her mouth easily, the moan escaping Blair's lips giving him easy access into her warm mouth. He licked and tasted every crevice, swallowing every sigh and whimper that passed her lips. She tasted like honey, smelled like all things delicious and she felt silken and perfect wrapped in his arms.

He tasted like scotch and cigarettes, but it was oddly comforting and familiar and erotic. Her heart was beating rapidly, she was sure he could feel the pounding against his own chest. Her body was beginning

to inflame, the unforgiving heat pooling between her thighs, and it suddenly made her realize in what a compromising situation they were in.

"Chuck... no..." Blair struggled against his lips as she began to push away from his vise-like grip.

"Yes..." he retorted, running his hands down her back and cupping her bottom.

"You've gotta stop!" Blair screeched with more conviction to her voice. "Someone could see!"

"Let them get a free show then," Chuck responded with a smug grin, leaning forward to try and recapture her lips once more.

"No!" Blair pushed harder, managing to break away from his arms and pressing a hand against her swollen lips.

"Well I think I just proved that the deal is quite possibly more 'on' than it was before."

"Shut up, Chuck," Blair growled angrily as she turned and began walking away from him.

Chuck smirked as he watched her walk away from him, his eyes glued to her endearingly sexy backside.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews for this fic thus far. I'm glad you guys are continuing to read and enjoy it so much. So just a quick recap on where we stand in the story. Its now Tuesday and the wedding is suppose to be happening on Saturday. I know I messed up the time line earlier in this story, and I'm sorry for any confusion. But this is where we stand right now. Chuck has until the wedding to fulfill his end of the deal. Any suggestions that you guys may have for the story are always welcomed, this is of course a work in progress. Now happy readings and remember: REVIEWS=LOVE. xoxo**

**

* * *

**

She was laying in bed reading for her English class, falling more and more in love with _The Great Gatsby _with every page she turned.

_ "__He had one of those rare smiles with a quality of eternal reassurance in it, that you may come across four or five times in life. It faced, or seemed to face, the whole external world for an instant and then concentrated on you with an irresistible prejudice in your favor. It understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself."_

Blair sighed as she read over the paragraph, her thoughts automatically shifting to uncharted waters, thoughts of a certain person she had no business thinking about. Thoughts of him invaded her mind and refused to relinquish its hold on her. She closed her eyes and flipped the book closed in her hands. _Focus Blair. Forget about him. He means nothing to you. It was just sex. You're not going to act like one of those teenaged girls who starts vowing her undying love for any man who happens to wet her panties and stakes claim on her virginity. _

**Of course she wasn't! **Blair frowned furiously. She was Blair Waldorf. She wasn't in love with _him_. The idea was simply preposterous. She was simply infatuated. And maybe even that was pushing it. She had been awakened... yes, that word was much better! She had been awakened and he had been the one to do the awakening. It was simply her body wanting to discover more of that hidden pleasure she had been closed off to all these years. _Well forget it,_ she thought to herself. _Once was more than enough, Waldorf. You'll just have to get over the idea of Chuck Bass doing all those wonderfully, sinfully, delicious things to your body. Forget about his hands, his fingers, his tongue, his lips, his--_

The air in her room thickened suddenly, and she could feel him there without even having to open her eyes. How he had managed to creep into her room and not have her hear a thing, she would never know. But it was pretty disconcerting to say the least.

Sighing in relief that her wayward thoughts had at least been interrupted she opened her eyes and found him leaning against the door frame, arms folded in front of him, infamous asshole smile splayed across his delectable lips. _Stop it, Blair!_

"Penny for your thoughts," he smirked as he pushed away from the door and walked further into the room.

She scrambled up from her spot of laying on the bed and scowled at him. His grin widened and his eyes sparkled, forcing her to look down to see what he was so intrigued about. Great. Perfect timing for her to pull a Britney Spears. Blushing furiously, Blair readjusted her skirt and pulled it lower around her thighs. "That's none of your business."

"Your thoughts or what's under your skirt?" he teased, enjoying this game of wit and hunting.

"Neither!" Blair answered roughly, standing up from the bed and folding her arms protectively around her body. "What are you doing here, Chuck? I don't want you in my room."

"Where would you like me to take you then?" he stepped forward and chuckled as she took a few steps back, the insinuation in his words making her nervous and making him enjoy every minute of it.

"Get out!" Blair shouted in a panic, fearing that if he got any closer she would become putty in his hands, as she had done this afternoon, and the night before, and the night before that. "You're insufferable."

"OK, truce. I came to call you downstairs. The wedding caterer is presenting a tasting for the family," his expression failing to mask his disgust.

"Oh..." she whispered out, the fact that there was a taste testing going on downstairs and the fact that her mother had been scrambling to and fro all day planning for the wedding, made the reality of it all all the more tangible. She was sure that her face suddenly registered the same expression Chuck now wore.

"Yeah, 'oh'..." Chuck breathed out loudly before turning on his toes and retreating. "Eleanor and my father would really like for you to make haste. They have a wedding to plan by Saturday."

Her heart clutched and she could feel it fall to her stomach. She stood quiet and she watched as he walked out of her room, watched as he shut the door behind himself, listened until she heard his footsteps disappear down the stairs. Frowning and shaking her head for her momentary stupidity, she hurried to rearrange her clothing and put on her shoes before rushing down the stairs to join her convoluted "family."

-

-

xoxo

-

-

"Blair!" her mother said excitedly as soon as she waltzed through the foyer of the dining room. "So wonderful for you to finally join us," Eleanor said as she motioned for Blair to take the seat closest to her on the table. If any good had come out of this ridiculous nightmare Blair now found herself living in, it had to be Eleanor's newfound sense of motherhood and family values. She was actually warm and inviting when she wanted to be. And Blair supposed she owed it all to Bart Bass. Unfortunately for her, Bart was a package deal, and now she'd have to learn to tolerate Chuck too.

"This all looks delicious," Blair said charmingly, knowing her best behavior was expected.

Bart smiled tightly, the only smile she had ever seen him give and signaled for the staff to begin serving the sample dishes. After some rustling about from six or seven odd servants, their dishes were finally before them and they helped themselves to tasting each rationed portion.

"I have to say I prefer the chestnut pappardelle," Chuck said after a few moments of silent eating elapsed and everyone around the table seemed to be engrossed in an overly strict analysis of appearance, texture and flavor of each dish.

"Yeah, the fau grau is a bit rich," Eleanor added as she tasted the final dish before her and smiled in apparent approval.

"If we have to pick only one, I'd have to agree with Chuck," Blair added, spitting out his name quickly as if repulsed by even having to say his name. Chuck smirked as he took a sip of his champagne flute.

"OK," Eleanor nodded, signaling to the servants to serve to following course.

"So, Blair... is Nate coming to the wedding?" Eleanor asked as she took a sip of her champagne and smiled at her daughter.

Blair stole a glance at Chuck and smiled as she saw his jaw clench in agitation. "Actually, I think I'll be going solo. Nate and I are no longer together."

Bart's eyebrows raised in surprise. "Really? How odd. I always thought you two made an excellent couple. Bound to experience wedded bliss at some point in your futures."

Chuck's jaw tightened further before he cleared his throat and stared over at Blair who was clearly enjoying his discomfort. Catching her eyes and never letting go, he spoke, "Well they've been over for a while now. And it doesn't look as if they'll be getting back together, considering Nathaniel's already found someone new to keep his interests piqued." He smiled darkly at Blair as he dug in to the plate in front of her and looked away.

Infuriated and embarassed, Blair reddened quickly and fought the urge to stand and slap Chuck at that very instant, parents and servants be damned.

Eleanor studied the exchange between the two of them and decided to cut the tension that had clearly arisen between them. "Well you were too good for him anyway, Blair. I always said that boy had his head in the clouds. Would never prove to be any true value to you in the future. Now, you have to find yourself someone like Bart. These Bass men are just the kind of men you want in your life."

Chuck's smile widened even further as he took a sip of his drink yet again and stared at Blair.

Frowning at him, Blair finished eating what she had in her mouth and wiped her mouth clean. "The venison fallow is quite delicious. I'd go with that one. Now if you'd excuse me, mother, I hate to leave in such haste but I have to finish some work for a project that I have due tomorrow. It's going to take me all night as it is so I'd rather not put it off any longer," Blair said as she stood from her seat and nodded over at Bart.

"Well if you have a project that's due tomorrow I'm sure Charles can help you." Eleanor smiled at Bart and Chuck as they looked on at the exchange between mother and daughter. Chuck sat up straighter and dawned the most innocent smile he could muster at Eleanor.

"Unless he has work to do on his own project. I know my son loves to procrastinate," Bart said, eying Chuck sharply.

"You two can work together. Go ahead Charles. You kids have fun," Eleanor said as the servants began gathering the place settings at Blair's empty seat.

Chuck winked at Blair before reaching out for Eleanor's hand and kissing it gallantly. "Dinner was wonderful, Eleanor. And you look amazing tonight. Now if you'll excuse me, there are some stuff Blair and I have to tend to..."


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. Someone requested an M rated chapter and i live to serve! LOL so hope you enjoy. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

"I really have no idea what you think you are doing, Bass?" Blair bit out as she hurried in front of Chuck and quickly ran up the stairs.

"Watching how wonderfully tight that skirt is around your ass," Chuck sneered crassly, enjoying as Blair tripped at his words and had to reach out against the wall in order to hold herself up.

Reaching the top step, Blair turned and faced him head on. Hands resting purposefully against her hips, eyes dark and narrowed. "You're heinous," she spat out.

"Which is probably why you can't get enough of me," Chuck teased as he reached the top step beside her and made to reach out and grab her. "You're not a good girl, no matter how much you continue to lie to yourself and everyone else around you."

Pushing her palms against his chest, Blair held him back and stared at him angrily. "I've had more than enough!" Blair scoffed in irritation.

"That's not what you're eyes are telling me," Chuck continued, taking a few steps forward and causing her to retreat against the wall.

"Stop it, Chuck!" Blair gasped as her back hit the wall, immediately turning and heading down the hall to her room before he could trap her with his body. "Goodnight!" she yelled dismissively as she pushed open her door and then vehemently slammed it shut.

Breathing out heavily, she leaned against the door for a second trying to gain her composure. Why was it that whenever he came around her body seemed to melt and her heart picked up an incessant rhythm that she swore could be heard within a ten mile radius? She needed to get over this ridiculous infatuation her body felt for Chuck Bass. Now. Better yet, yesterday. She needed this over and done with.

Gaining her footing once again, seeing as her legs didn't feel like Jello anymore, she walked further into her bedroom and plopped herself face down on the bed.

Chuck heard her movements inside the bedroom from the other side of her door and let himself inside, throwing the door shut behind him loud enough for her to hear.

She was laying down on the bed when he walked in, once again and undisturbed view of her perfectly rounded bottom presenting itself to his eyes. He wanted nothing more than to claim her body from the very position she was in. A groan lost itself somewhere in his throat and he put on his best casual expression.

Blair flipped over on the bed as soon as the door closed in the distance, watching Chuck standing there with his usual cockiness and smirk in place. "Do you have any boundaries?" she growled out, not wanting to cause a scene and bring Eleanor and Bart crashing into her room.

"None," Chuck answered simply as he walked closer to the bed, noting how her pulsed jumped at his nearness.

"Don't make me scream," Blair warned, crossing her arms under her chest and hoping he would resign himself and leave her alone.

"No promises," Chuck murmured with a glint in his eyes, the insinuation causing Blair to blush furiously.

"We have a deal, Bass," Blair said, watching as he stood before her and removed his jacket casually. "I wasn't aware you followed through already."

"Consider it done. Do you really need the formality of it all?" Chuck prodded forward, his quest for fulfillment in her arms not to be deterred.

"As a matter of fact I do. I don't see Nate miserable. I don't see Jenny ruined. I won't be conned by you, and I certainly won't be falling into bed with you..."

"Either it happens now or on Saturday, what difference does it make? We both know it's inevitable," Chuck whispered.

"The only way this," Blair signaled between their bodies, "is going to happen, is if you manage to meet my demands."

Chuck rolled his eyes and began to undo his tie. "Your demands were met tenfold in the back of my limo," he responded smugly. The tone in his voice causing Blair to stand and stare at him indignantly.

"Get out of my room."

"Why are you so hell bent on this?" he asked in exasperation, usually women were falling over themselves trying to sleep with him. He hadn't had to work this hard since... well since ever. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're heartbroken over this whole Nathaniel thing. And do you really want me to sleep with that Humphrey chick?"

Blair's eyes lowered and she exhaled softly. She really wasn't heartbroken over everything that had happened with Nate. Surprisingly so. She had expected to feel more... pain... regret... anything. But she felt absolutely nothing. And then she'd gone and slept with Chuck. And everything had changed. There was something going on inside of her that she couldn't quite put her finger on. It wasn't love. Far from it. But he'd been there for her, time and again. Especially that night at _Victrola_, when she had kept fooling herself into feeling a pain that wasn't really there. And he'd helped her escape it. He'd helped her open up and admit to herself that it was a relief ending things with Nate, that she was able to shed herself from a past that was weighing her down and could finally become the woman she had wanted to be. She hadn't really expected that she would become a woman in the literal sense that night, but she had and just as she'd told him that night when they'd arrived at home, she didn't regret it. Couldn't. That night meant more to her than it probably should have, more than what it possibly meant for Chuck. She couldn't allow herself to even begin to analyze what it meant, didn't want to allow herself to have another rendezvous in bed with him and then be left with harboring feelings that were beginning to scare her. She shouldn't be reacting this way to him. "I'm not just going to sleep with you, I can't bring myself to do it. Our parents..." Blair tried to reason, not wanting to say the real reason as to why she couldn't allow herself to sleep with him again.

"Are our parents. We're us. Besides, Eleanor seems to think that you getting with a Bass is a good idea," he joked, making her laugh as she stared up at him.

"You're a charmer I'll give you that much." He was charming. And handsome. And sexy. And a threat to her every sense and sensibility. She should have make him leave right then and there.

Chuck smiled at her then, a genuine smile, those that were few and far between. A smile he seem to share only with her. "Then let me show you how charming I can be," Chuck responded smoothly, reaching out and taking her hair between his fingers, tugging gently in an effort to pull her closer.

Blair's body was enveloped in heat as he brought her closer against him. She placed her hands against his chest, but this time didn't push him away. "Our parents... they're downstairs," she said to no one in particular, but fighting the inner war with herself as to why she shouldn't go through with this.

"They're leaving. Bart's taking your mother to see a show. And besides, we're doing hw," Chuck smiled once more, melting Blair's resistance with the tenderness she saw in his eyes.

"Chuck Bass not buying or blackmailing his way through school. I never thought I'd see the day," she smiled sweetly as her fingers began to draw small circles on his chest.

Groaning at the feel of her nails digging slightly into his skin, he lowered his head that small distance further and captured her mouth with his. The kiss wasn't desperate or rough as it had been that afternoon. He took his time coaxing her lips open, nibbling on her lower lip, enjoying the sounds that she was making deep in her throat. He tasted her cherry lip gloss and discovered his new aphrodisiac of choice. He had never been as turned on as he was at this very moment.

Her lips parted then, needing more of his mouth and his tongue.

He slid in slowly, tasting every inch of her mouth, teasing her just enough to get her to grab his shoulders harder, press herself closer to his body. His hands slid lower down her back until he reached her ass and squeezed her tighter and pressed her closer against him. She moaned at the feel of his erection pressing against her stomach, a surge of pleasure coursing through her body knowing that she was the reason why he was so turned on. It gave her a sense of power and control she had never known before.

Grabbing his hair roughly, she turned them around and pushed him onto the bed. Landing on top of him, she angled his head to her liking and took control of the kiss. His hands went to her hips instinctively and he moaned into her mouth at the feel of her small tongue darting into his mouth and holding him captive. He was surrounded by her, she was everywhere, touching him, kissing him, provoking him. Her scent intoxicated him. He felt dizzy and out of control, a way he had never felt before and it scared him.

"Let me," he rasped out against her ear, his breathing heavy, the feel of her grinding her hips against his pelvis bringing him close to losing control.

Blair leaned away from him and stared down into his eyes. There was a desperation hidden in their depths as he began laying her down on the bed and pressing his body above hers. His hands slid under her skirt and rubbed against her stockings as his lips began to lick and kiss at her throat and collarbone. She allowed herself to get lost in the sensation, allowed her body to enjoy the pleasure of his touch and seduction.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he kissed her jawline, bringing his lips down on hers once more before she could respond to his words.

Blair's heart clenched when she heard him whisper it, a warmth invading her and making her eyes moisten inexplicably. He was so gentle. So loving. He made her believe his words, unlike all the other times people would tell her the same thing. As he pulled away to get some air, she grabbed his head and stared into his eyes. "I need you," she said quietly, biting her lower lip nervously.

"You have me," he answered back, running his hands down her belly and back up, beginning to unbutton her blouse slowly. He took his time removing her clothes, loving each hitch of her breath when he barely touched her where she needed to be touched. He placed a kiss on her stomach before moving lower on the bed, running his hands on her thighs and losing them under her skirt. She waited on baited breath for him to touch her, to give her that amazing release he had given her that night in his limo. But he didn't touch her, instead he removed her stockings slowly, making her whimper out of desperation.

He chuckled deep in his throat as he pulled her skirt down more quickly, knowing that she didn't want to wait and knowing he damn well couldn't wait any longer. Sliding back up on the bed he grabbed her waist roughly as he pressed his body on her and took her nipple into his mouth through her bra. She cried out then as she held his head firmly in place and allowed him to lick and bite her through the lacy material. Her hips bucked against him, rubbing furiously through the layers of clothing still blocking them. He pressed her hips back down onto the bed and attacked her mouth once more. As she began to return the fervor of his kiss, he dipped his hands beneath her underwear and slipped his fingers inside her.

She screamed out in pleasure as her body instantly orgasmed around his fingers, Chuck swallowing her cries and moans of release in his mouth. He moved his fingers rhythmically, touching her where he knew she loved it and rubbing her clit with his thumb. He could feel her walls clenching around his fingers again, her wetness running down his hand as he thrust into her deeper and harder. She moved away from his mouth, her breath short and hard as she grabbed at his back and dug her nails deep. He looked at her and saw her watching him in amazement, her eyes glazed and filled with passion, her mouth bruised from his kiss. "Come for me, Blair," he whispered, just as his fingers picked up the pace.

She bit down on his shoulders to muffle her cries as her body exploded around him once again, her hips moving wildly against his hand as she rode out her orgasm wave after wave.

**tbc...**


	13. Chapter 12

**Hello all! Thanks a lot for all lovely reviews for the last chapter. :-) So here's a continuation of last chapter, which means ::cough:: more sex! Gosh i really can't help it, can I? LOL well hope you guys enjoy and remember... Reviews Equal Love! Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

Blair now knew why it was that the French called it _la petite mort_. She felt as if she'd just had the life drained out of her in that one orgasm. Opening her eyes slowly, she looked down only to find Chuck staring up at her with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Welcome back," he chuckled softly as he placed a kiss between her breasts and placed his body over hers.

"That was amazing," Blair said blissfully as she wrapped her arms around his neck and stretched languorously against him.

"I was just getting started," Chuck growled out as he felt her wetness rub against his straining erection. Removing the final clothing remaining on their bodies, he held himself up on his arms above her and guided his erection to her waiting warmth.

They both moaned in pleasure as he sunk in to the hilt and he held himself in the deepest part of her. Blair pressed down on his back to keep him deep inside her a moment longer, grinding her hips up to stroke herself with his cock buried deep inside. She felt her body begin to tremble as another orgasm threatened to overcome her, but Chuck pulled out far enough just then to break the building tension within her.

"Asshole," Blair bit out as she dug her nails deeper into his back in an attempt to cause him pain. He simply chuckled before he drove into her deeply again, causing her to loosen her grip on him and reach out for the bedsheets. Tangling her hands into fists on the sheets, she caught on to his rhythm and met him thrust for thrust.

"You like that?" Chuck grunted as she hooked her legs around his waist and continued to match his strokes. Her legs wrapping around him made her pussy wrap around him even tighter still.

"Mmmhmm," was all she managed to say as she lost herself in the feel of their lovemaking.

"You're so tight. And hot. You feel so fucking amazing," he growled as he unhooked her legs and pushed her knees up around her, allowing him to enter her at a different and deeper angle.

She cried out then, the sensation and his words causing her body to clench down around him and she felt her body begin to peak once more. "Don't stop," she begged as she held on to his shoulders and tried to speed up the rhythm. He felt her desperation, felt her walls begin to flutter around him and knew he couldn't wait any longer.

Leaning forward he caught her mouth in a bruising kiss as he began to pound inside of her harder and faster.

"Oh God!" she cried out as her nails bit into his skin, certainly leaving her mark on him.

"Shhh... you've got to be quiet when you bust all over me, baby," he whispered hotly and she lost it then. Her body jerked beneath him as she came hard around him, her body milking him with her wetness. Feeling her clamping tighter around him caused him to break as well as he thrust into her one final time before releasing himself into her body.

–

xoxo

–

How and when she had allowed herself to be pulled into this twisted affair she had no idea, Blair mused as she laid wrapped beneath Chuck's limbs later that night.

"What's going to happen once our parents are married?" Blair asked gently as Chuck's hand stilled from the delicate circles he'd been tracing across her stomach as they laid replete and exhausted.

He leaned up and stared down at her, their eyes connecting even in the darkness. "I don't know. I don't even know what this is..." Chuck answered honestly. He'd never felt anything like this before, of that he was sure. But whatever that feeling was, it was too scary for him to analyze.

"Mind blowing sex?" Blair offered with a wry smile gracing her features, though her eyes showed hurt and confusion.

"That's for sure," Chuck said as he leaned forward and kissed her deeply. They held each other easily as their mouths and tongues mated, the taste familiar and erotic. When he finally pulled away he continued, "But I can't really say. I don't know what's going to happen. I know what I want, but I don't know if it's the right thing."

Blair took a deep breath before she allowed herself to ask the question that came to mind. "Well what do you want?" she held her breath. She didn't really know what she was expecting to hear from him. She didn't know what it was that she wanted to hear from him.

Chuck breathed out deeply and laid back down against the pillows, staring up at the ceiling, allowing the silence to overwhelm them.

Minutes past, the only sound in the room being Chuck's heavy breathing.

"Chuck...?" Blair asked on a whisper, her nerves wrecking havoc on her, but her heart needing to know nonetheless.

"God Blair, what am I suppose to say to you?!" Chuck turned suddenly in exasperation and stared at her, his eyes wide and wild, his heart thrumming incessantly in his ears.

"Don't tell me what you think I want to hear! Tell me what it is that you want to say!" Blair shot back in agitation, her nerves strung up enough without having to deal with his anger.

"Our parents are getting married. We've been in this... this... I don't even know what to define this back and forth, sexual tension that erupts into the most amazing sex I've ever had in my life, thing as," he said as he released a shaky breath. "Our parents are getting married and all I can think about is how much I want you. How I can't get enough of you. How I'm going crazy over you. Ever since we've met, I always fantasized about what it would be like with us, if I ever became fortunate enough to have you naked and buckling beneath me in bed. And ever since that night after _Victrola, _after I was able to touch you and taste you and make you mine, I don't want to stop. I don't want to let you go," Chuck rushed out nervously, fearing she would break down and laugh in his face at any moment.

Blair stared at him with her eyes wide and shocked, she watched as his chest rose and fell quickly, felt his warm breath cascading across her bare flesh. And she responded the only way she could respond. She threw her arms around him and kissed him with a ferocity that scared her.

She thrust her tongue in his mouth desperately, hearing how much he wanted her and how he didn't want to let her go made her want him even more. Made it OK for her to feel the way she was feeling. And so she kissed him hungrily, in a way she had only ever kissed him. She ran her hands down his shoulders and around his back, gripping at his skin and drawing him even closer still. Her breasts splayed against his chest and she felt the small hairs on his chest tickle her naked chest. Moaning in approval she broke away from his mouth and began kissing anywhere she found flesh. Her mouth trailed along his cheek to his jaw, down his neck, to his chest. She spilled butterfly kisses down his stomach, enjoying the way he trembled beneath her mouth as he leaned back against the pillows. Her hands roamed down his thighs as she settled down between his legs and continued kissing his stomach and chest, her tongue starting to dart out and lick a hot trail across his skin.

"Blair..." he groaned out as he felt the wetness of her tongue mix with the cool air in the room. She was setting him on fire, taking him to a place he had never been and wasn't scared of anymore. He wanted this. Wanted her. And everything she was doing was proving to him that so did she.

When her name left his lips, she stared up at him and smiled wickedly. Her small hands grabbed at his semi erected cock and she began stroking him the way she knew he liked. Using both hands, she worked him until he was fully hard in her hands, until she could feel every throb, every twitch of his cock between her fingers. And when she rubbed the tip of his penis with her thumb and felt the moisture beginning to seep out from the head, she lowered her head and sucked him into her mouth.

"Fuck!" Chuck cried out the moment her wet, hot mouth closed in around his dick. He didn't know how much more of this sweet torture he could take from her, especially since this was the first time she had decided that a blow job was in order. The feel of her mouth and her tongue sucking and wetting him was everything he ever imagined it would be and more.

Her tongue swirled delicately around the tip of his cock as her hands continued to stroke him hard and fast. The contrast in sensations was making his heart skip several beats and had him throwing his head back and closing his eyes in order to fully bask in the sensation. "Fuck me with your mouth, baby," he gasped out as she placed a tender kiss on the tip of his penis.

Staring up at him, she cocked her eyebrows suggestively, a smirk- one that he'd seen on his own face several times before- came across her lips as she lowered her head once more and took him fully into her mouth, inch by excruciating inch.

His world became undone that very minute as he stared down at Blair Waldorf, staring up at him with eyes hooded with arousal and his cock deep in her mouth. He watched as she bobbed her head, taking him further and deeper, and when he felt her take him deep into her throat he grabbed her head and moaned in approval.

Moaning against his cock in her throat, she felt his hips thrust into her mouth and so she did it again. Chuck began thrusting his hips against her as she continued to suck him deeper and deeper still. Pulling him out of her mouth suddenly she stroked him fast with her hand as she looked up at him.

"I want you to cum in my mouth," she murmured seductively, not knowing from where that vixenish voice and request came from, but her body responded to the idea nonetheless.

"Oh God," Chuck growled at her words, his hand guiding her mouth back down onto his cock as she took him easily back in and alternated between sucking the head and taking him deep into her throat. Chuck thrust against her three times before he growled out and his hips jerked suddenly and he spilled himself into her mouth.

**Tbc...**

**A/N: I've never really written about Blair performing oral sex before... How was it? :-)**


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Muchas gracias for the reviews for last chapter. They made me smile! LOL i'm so glad my sex scenes still live up to your expectations. OK well here's the next installment, and things are starting to come out slowly but surely. Hope you guys enjoy. And as always, REVIEWS=LOVE. HAPPY READINGS!!! xoxo

* * *

**

"...and she ignores my text messages and the few calls I've placed. She won't even look at me when she walks past me," Nate whined for what seemed the last three hundred minutes of the day.

"Why do you care?" Chuck asked angrily, all this talk about Blair coming from Nate's mouth was beginning to agitate him more than he dared to say.

"I don't know... I don't. At least I don't think I do. I mean, what do you think is wrong with her?" Nate asked nervously, always reducing himself to asking his best friend what was wrong with Blair because he never actually knew for himself. Not even after dating her for over five years.

"Nothing," Chuck said as he looked over at Blair who was laughing demurely at something Serena had just whispered to her. She looked so beautiful and refreshed, and he had no idea how she pulled it off after they'd spent the entire night in and around each other. He looked exactly how he felt, drained, sexually satisfied. She must have sensed his eyes on her because she turned then, and he could see her eyes darken and sparkle and her lips form the smallest of smirks. Chuck's heart picked up speed as he winked over at her and then turned his attention back to Nathaniel, hoping his friend hadn't noticed the exchange. Of course he hadn't.

"So then why is she ignoring me? She's been acting so different. Every time I see her lately she's so different. So indifferent. She's lighter, she's happier. Ahhh... she's just less Blair."

"Isn't that a good thing? I thought you wanted her to be happy," Chuck threw back, a scowl forming as he sensed the direction Nate was going to take his train of thought.

"I did. I mean I do. I just..."

"Expected her to be more miserable and heartbroken after you shattered her?" Chuck bit out nastily.

Nate stared at Chuck in surprise, clearing his throat before he spoke again. "Well when you put it that way..." he trailed off. "Besides, why are you so defensive? I know she's about to be your sister and all, but this debonair white knight act isn't really your style," Nate laughed uneasily as he hiked his bag further up his shoulder and began to walk into the St. Judes campus.

"First off, she's not my sister nor will she ever be. We prefer the term _step siblings_. Second, I guess after spending some time with Waldorf behind close doors," a grin began forming on his lips, "let's just say we've bonded."

Nate stared over at his friend with slight suspicion in his eyes before shaking his head and laughing uncomfortably once again. "You're sick. But since you two have gotten so close, you wouldn't happen to know if she's seeing someone else, would you? I just have this crazy feeling about it all..."

"Nathaniel, she's your _ex_. Why do you feel the need to keep tabs? Regardless, you're tapping Jenny Humphrey now, so what's all this interest in Blair?"

Nate's eyes widen in surprise as he pulled Chuck over to the corner of the hallway and lowered his voice. "I'm not _tapping _Jenny Humphrey. And how in the world would you know about that?"

Chuck shook his head at Nate's ignorance and pulled his arm away from his grip. "Well you haven't exactly been secretive about it ever since you broke up with Blair. In fact, she happened to be the one who caught you red handed and relayed the information back to me."

Running a hand through his hair, Nate sighed in frustration. "God, she must hate me."

Chuck laughed. "I think she'll be OK. In fact, I know so..."

–

xoxo

–

Blair sauntered quickly down the hall to make it to her third period class before the bell rung and she was marked tardy. The conversation with Hazel and Penelope had been too juicy to cut short and now she found herself hurrying across the building to reach her AP Calculus class. Just as she turned the corner into the Mathematics wing, she was suddenly pulled into the bathroom and shoved against the wall.

Before she was able to scream from the shock and fear that filled her, she felt his familiar hands traveling down her back and grabbing her backside affectionately. "Chuck," she hissed out as she placed her hands on his chest and looked around nervously, "you almost gave me a heart attack!"

Chuck smiled wickedly as he brought his mouth down to meet hers and ravaged her mouth hungrily. Instantly her hands wrapped around his neck as she leaned in closer and moaned deliciously. The sound sent a thrill coursing down his spine, sending his blood soaring straight to his cock. "I missed you..." he growled out as he began nipping and licking at her neck.

Blair giggled at his words and then sighed as his mouth found the pulse point on her throat. "We were just doing this very thing this morning... and last night," she murmured huskily, her body automatically melting beneath his skilled touch.

Chuck pulled away from her and stared into her eyes. "So? It feels like forever since I kissed you," Chuck insisted as he kissed her once again tenderly, reveling in the feel of her hands holding his head gently and her soft sighs melting against his tongue.

"Chuck..." Blair whispered as they broke apart in order to catch their breaths, "I've got to go to class..."

Chuck smiled as he gripped her waist tighter and pulled her close, grinding his hips against her body and enjoying the way she squeezed her eyes shut and held her breath at the contact. "Give me five minutes," he whispered, his hand gliding down her thigh, finding the hem of her skirt and scrunching it upwards toward her waist. Holding her skirt behind her back, his other hand traveled along the inside of her leg, smiling when he found she only wore thigh highs and not her usual stockings.

Blair's breath hitched in her throat as his fingers reached her core and he slid one finger along the already moist satin of her underwear. "OK," she nodded as she spread her legs a little wider and allowed him to push her panties aside.

"Your so amenable," Chuck teased as his fingers found her waiting heat and slipped inside easily.

"Oh God," Blair breathed out as she nuzzled his neck in order to muffle her cries. "Don't stop."

"Never," Chuck responded against her hair, his fingers picking up a flux and flow he knew brought her crashing over the edge quickly. Pressing her harder against the wall, he freed his other hand from behind her back and began undoing his pants. "I'm going to fuck you right here, right now," he growled against her ear and felt her walls clench tighter around his fingers. He smiled against her hair, pulling away slowly in order to replace his hand with his erection.

Blair whimpered as he pulled out of her and stared at him with desperation. "Please."

"You love the idea of me fucking you here? Where anyone can walk in at any moment?" he asked as he brought his cock to her entrance and began teasing her clit and slick opening.

"No..." she denied, looking over to the door and finding that it still remained closed.

"Really?" Chuck laughed as he pushed into her a few inches and felt her hurriedly wrap her legs around his waist. "Then I guess we should stop..." he shrugged his shoulders and began pulling back out of her.

"No!" Blair cried out desperately as she rocked her hips forward, causing him to bury himself inside of her. "Oh God yes!"

Chuck laughed deep in his throat as he pressed his palms against the wall and began pounding into her. "You've got to make up your mind, Princess. You want me to keep fucking you right?"

Blair nodded quickly, her nails digging into his back through all the layers of clothing.

"Tell me," Chuck growled, his voice becoming deeper as his arousal threatened to consume him already.

"Yes. Fuck me, Chuck," Blair breathed out heavily as she began kissing his jawline.

And those words were all it took for him to lose control and bring them both crashing over the edge into their sweet release.

–

xoxo

–

"I should tell the Dean you snuck into the girl's bathroom and harassed me," Blair huffed out as she looked herself over in the mirror and reapplied her lip gloss.

Chuck laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist and sniffed in the scent of her neck. "You weren't complaining a minute ago."

"I was on the brink of an orgasm a minute ago," she reasoned as she smiled at him through the mirror.

"Thanks to me," Chuck answered smugly as he caught her eyes in the mirror and squeezed her tighter.

"Shut up," she laughed as she turned in his arms and gave him a quick kiss. "I've really got to go now. I'm already late. First time in three years. All thanks to you, Bass," she teased as she pushed away from him and gathered her bag.

"You're loving every minute of this, Waldorf. I'll see you after school. We'll ride home together," he winked at her as she smiled and stepped out into the hallway.

–

xoxo

–

Serena stared at her in shock as Blair took her seat next to her friend and pulled out her books and readied herself for class.

"You're late!" Serena whispered in shock, earning herself a 'shh' from a neighboring student.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," Blair smirked over at her and began jotting down the notes she'd missed.

"You're never late," Serena continued, "What happened to you?"

Blair shook her head and stared at Serena sharply. "Nothing. Let it go. I lost track of time is all."

"What could you have been doing that would make you lose track of time? You're the most punctual person I know," Serena said as she inched closer to her friend, not caring that Mrs. Hiller was beginning to stare at them in annoyance at being disrupted in class.

"Serena," Blair breathed out in aggravation, "can't we talk about this later?"

"So there is something to talk about? I knew something must have happened. You better spill every sordid detail. Whatever it was must have been spectacular if it made _you_ get to class late," Serena said excitedly as she turned forward again and smiled sweetly at Mrs. Hiller.

_Spectacular._ That was the perfect word to describe sex with Chuck in the Constance girl's bathroom, Blair thought as she smiled at the memory and tried to focus on the lesson spewing out of Mrs. Hiller's mouth.

–

xoxo

–

"Spill," Serena said the moment they stepped out of the classroom and began walking out into the yard to go enjoy a lunch out on the steps of the Met.

Blair laughed nervously as she pushed a unruly strand of hair behind her ear and held on to her books tightly. "What do you want me to say?" she asked innocently, trying her best to remain evasive.

"Oh come on, Blair. You've been acting weird all week. Ever since you got to school on Monday you've been distracted, avoiding all my questions, looking like you're keeping this huge secret. And now today you come to class late, looking very flustered might I add, and you refuse to tell me what this is all about. And as your best friend and sister, I demand to be informed," Serena smiled at Blair as she tangled her arm with Blair's and dragged her to an empty table out on the patio.

"Serena... I don't really know if this is the best place for me to tell you anything," Blair looked around and stared as the growing crowd of Constance and St. Judes students made their way to class and lunch.

"No one is listening to us," Serena reasoned as she folded her hands expectantly on her lap.

"You're going to kill me," Blair said as she shook her head and refused to look Serena in the eyes.

Serena giggled softly as she threw an arm over Blair's shoulder, "Oh B, you're so dramatic. Whatever it is, I'm sure I've done something ten times as bad," she teased. "Now talk, woman!"

Blair stared at her from the corner of her eye and sighed out. "I really doubt that, Serena..."

"Blair, come on. It's not like you had sex and neglected to tell me."

Blair winced and looked the other way, feeling as Serena's comforting grip on her shoulders loosened and the blond pulled away suddenly.

"Oh me effing God!!" Serena shouted, drawing the attention of a number of students crowding the patio.

"Serena! Shut up!" Blair hissed out as she took Serena's hand and began dragging her off the campus and down the street to a nearby empty café. Placing her on a seat, Blair took the seat across from her and watched as the look of horror slowly left Serena's face and was replaced by a look of pure confusion.

"But... B... I don't understand. I thought you broke up with Nate," Serena whispered across the table, her eyes meeting her friend begging for an explanation. "Unless..." she continued without waiting for Blair to respond, "unless, it wasn't with Nate!" she whispered a little louder this time, the look of horror once again returning to her face.

"My God, Serena. Will you relax?" Blair bit out angrily. This was all becoming a bit too theatrical for her taste.

"It wasn't with Nate, was it Blair?" Serena said in a little more even tone.

"No," Blair affirmed as she leaned back in her seat and pulled out her cell phone that had begun to vibrate. Smiling as she saw her phone display that she had a text message from Chuck, she quickly responded before turning her attention back to Serena.

"So who did you have sex with?" Serena prodded as she watched Blair's face color softly as she stood suddenly from her seat.

"Coffee?" Blair asked instead as she began walking over to the counter.

Serena shook her head as she watched Blair walk away and then looked down at the phone Blair had left on the table. Taking a quick look back up at Blair who was talking to an older woman that was waiting on line in front of her, Serena grabbed the phone quickly just in time to read the incoming text message: _Really? As I recall, you were the one begging for more, Waldorf. I have the scratches on my back to prove it. Besides, I'm Chuck Bass. Chuck Bass doesn't beg._

Serena dropped the phone from her hands as if she had been burned. If a seventeen year old in prime health could suffer a stroke, Serena was pretty sure she had just had one.

Or two.

Or three...


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey ya'll! Sorry for the delay in writing this but I had a lot of stuff going on, from interviewing for a new job (which i got!! hurray! lol) to planning, booking and organizing a vacation to Hawaii to visit my hubby out on base, I've been dealing with a lot to say the least. Anyway, thanks a mil for all the wonderful reviews i've been getting for this fic. I really enjoy how much you guys enjoy the story. **

**This chapter doesn't have any face to face Chair interaction, but that's to come in the next chapter... maybe some rated M material since you guys adore my love scenes as much as Chuck adores Blair's stockings ;-) Ok ya'll let me know what ya think about this chappie. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!! xoxo**

**

* * *

**

Serena was as pale as death when Blair approached her. Carefully placing their drinks on the table, Blair stared at Serena with concern. "S... are you OK?"

Serena seemed transfixed, her eyes staring down at the table and refusing to budge. Blair followed her line of vision and spotted her phone on the table, the screen announcing a new text message. "I think you got a message," Serena stuttered nervously.

Blair's eyes widened in fear as she grabbed the phone and quickly threw it inside her bag. "Mocha frap, just how you like it," she said overly cheerfully, attempting to draw attention away from the situation at hand. She handed Serena her coffee and took a sip of her own.

Serena looked up at her then, her eyes confirming Blair's worst fears. She knew. "You had sex with Chuck Bass?!"

"Serena!" Blair squealed in outrage as she quickly looked around the coffee shop to make sure there was no sight of a cell phone being whipped out and some minion typing a message destined to Gossip Girl.

"Oh come on, Blair! No one's here! And don't deny it. I read your phone!" Serena ran a hand through her hair and she began shaking her head from side to side. "I can't believe it. Chuck? Chuck? Really?"

Blair rolled her eyes and dug into her bag for her cell phone. If Serena was going to throw a tantrum, then she wouldn't be caught up in it. She'd wait until she was relaxed and ready to talk like an adult. Ignoring Serena's murmurs of disapproval, Blair smiled as she read the text message Chuck had written and sent out a response.

"He's just so... eeww... I mean it's Chuck! Chuck Bass. Womanizer. Alcoholic. Drug user. Chuck. Ugh! I can't believe this, B. Chuck? Really?" Serena continued on her incredulous rant, her eyes wide and her mouth rounded in distress.

Blair sighed in frustration, placing her phone firmly on the table and fisting her hand. "Yes, Serena. Chuck! I think we established that."

Serena noticed the agitation in her friend and quickly calmed herself. "It's just... how could you... I can't picture... how did you?" Serena struggled as she grabbed her drink but continued to stare at her friend in obvious confusion.

"How?" Blair smirked as she took a quick sip of her green tea. "I would have thought you of all people would understand _how _I did it."

"B..." Serena said warningly. The idea of her best friend having sex with Chuck Bass caused her to cringe. "I'm being dead serious right now."

Blair sighed then and the smile left her face. "OK. I can't explain it. It just happened. I know it would all make more sense if I told you it happened once, and that it was a mistake, and that a large amount of alcohol was involved. But I'd be lying to you if I said that that was the only time."

"How many times?" Serena asked, trying to remain calm and collected for the sake of her friend. Obviously Blair was having extreme issues if she had gone as far as to sleep with Chuck. She needed to be there for her now.

"I've lost count," Blair smirked again, a smirk that was eerily familiar to said deflowerer and had Serena shivering in horror. This was worse than she thought.

"Oh my God, B. I just... are you two together? And your parents!" Serena suddenly shouted as the realization of their situation suddenly struck her. "My God, B. Your parents are getting married this Saturday. How are you going to explain this to Eleanor and Bart?"

Blair fidgeted with her phone as it vibrated in her hands. _Can't wait to see you._ She smiled softly as she stared at the message.

"B!" Serena prodded, trying to get her to pay attention. "You like him don't you?" Serena asked as she watched the light in her friend's eyes as she read over whatever Chuck had written to her. "I would say love, but I don't think it's gotten that far yet. Thank God."

"What do you mean thank God?" Blair challenged.

"Blair... this is Chuck. And ignoring the fact that he's Chuck Bass, he's going to be your brother-"

"Step," Blair quickly chimed in.

"Whatever. Your parents are getting married. That's a little... I don't even think there's a word that can begin to describe it. _Gross_ falls short."

Blair frowned as she leaned forward onto the table and stared up at Serena. "Can you please relax with the comments and the obvious dissent and disapproval in your tone? I really need your help here... as my friend..."

Serena immediately relaxed as she stared into Blair's eyes and saw the tension pooling in their depths. "I'm sorry Blair. I'm just a little shocked to say the least. It's your choice ultimately."

"I don't even know if I have a choice. I don't know what this thing is..." Blair said softly as her phone vibrated loudly against the marble table and both girls looked over at the phone.

_You're so beautiful. I can't get over it..._

Serena watched as her friend's eyes shined with barely there tears and reached over and put her hand over Blair's. "He likes you." It was a statement more than a question.

Blair nodded. "I think so. He's told me so in not as many words." She handed the phone over and let Serena read the last message. Serena simply nodded as she read the text.

"He's being..." her nose scrunched up in confusion as she read the message over and over, "sweet." She bit the word out, not sure if she should even be using a word like _sweet_ when referring to Chuck Bass.

Blair nodded brightly as she set the phone against her belly and breathed in deeply. "I don't know what to do, Serena. I'm scared of what I'm starting to feel for him..."

–

xoxo

–

Chuck was waiting for Arthur to bring the limo around front of the school later that afternoon. He had left class earlier than usual in order to arrive to their limo on time, only to find that Arthur had not reached the campus yet. Fidgeting in frustration, Chuck drew a cigarette out from his jacket and began to light up just as Nate reached him.

"Hey man," Nate greeted him cheerfully as he haphazardly shoved his books inside his messenger bag.

"Nathaniel," Chuck stated simply, smirking slightly at his friend as he took a deep inhale of smoke. If Arthur wasn't there in two minutes, he'd have him hung.

"Up for a rendezvous at your suite this afternoon?" Nate grinned as he hiked his bag higher up his shoulder.

"Sorry Nathaniel. It can't be done. I have a... previous engagement..." he let his words trail off, knowing that Nate would understand exactly what said previous engagement meant, but not with who said event was to take place.

Nate chuckled deep in his chest. "When don't you have a _previous engagement_? Besides, you've never let a girl come between our high sessions."

Chuck arched a brow but remained silent. Nate was right. He never turned down a quiet afternoon of drinking and getting high with his best friend. Especially since a hookup was guaranteed for him later that night, either with whatever girl he'd left hanging or some new conquest.

"So...?" Nate prodded when Chuck remained surprisingly quiet.

"Sorry. I'll have to take a rain check."

Nate's eyes widened in surprise. "She must be pretty amazing."

Chuck grinned wickedly as he spotted Arthur turn the corner and picked up his bag from the floor. "You have no idea."

"Well then... ummm... I guess you can give me a call later. If you want to hang out with someone besides your sister tonight."

"_Step_ sister, Nathaniel. And we're not even that yet," Chuck bit out tersely, annoyed at everyone's incorrect labeling of what he and Blair were. Although he himself wasn't sure what they were. But they definitely weren't anything close to siblings.

"OK..." Nate said in confusion at Chuck's sudden bristled attitude. "Well I guess I'll make plans with Jenny. You and Blair have fun," he bit out in as much anger as Nate Archibald dared to display.

"We will Nathaniel," Chuck snapped back as he pulled the door to the limo open, quickly sat himself and slammed the door on his best friend's face.

"Jerk," Nate murmured as he turned around and bumped into Blair.

The smile that had been gracing her features suddenly fell away as she looked up at him in aggravation. "Nathaniel."

Nate took a deep breath before he spoke. "You're becoming more and more like him everyday," Nate motioned towards the limo with his chin and folded his arms across his chest. "You've been ignoring my messages," he prodded on as Blair remained silent and fidgeted where she stood.

Blair let out a harsh breath and stared up at him again. "I have," she said simply, not really wanting to get into it with Nate at the moment when Chuck was ready and waiting for her inside their limo.

Nate looked surprise at Blair's nonchalance as he continued, "And why is that?"

Her brows furrowing together in frustration then, Blair tried and failed to keep the edge out of her voice. "Why what, Nate? Why is it that I'm not at your beck and call anymore? Why is it that I don't trip over myself to answer your text messages and then have to wait an hour or so before you respond with a two word sentence? I'm sorry, but last I checked, you and I weren't together anymore."

Taken aback by her verbal attack, Nate tried to remain cool and collected as he tested his luck and pushed the conversation onwards. "Look, Blair... it's just... I don't know. I guess I've missed you."

Blair stared up at him in shock as the words registered into her mind and her heart sunk into her stomach. What she wouldn't have given to have heard Nate say those exact words to her only a few days ago. To have him tell her he missed her and loved her and wanted to work things out with her. It shocked her to know that not only five days later, she was completely unaffected by it all. "I'm sorry to hear that, Nate. Really. But I'm moving on." Considering the conversation over, she tried to walk around and away from him.

"Already?!" Nate asked in outrage as he reached out and grabbed Blair's arm, pulling her back towards him as she had tried to cut around him and make her way to the limo.

"Let go," Blair said calmly, her tone icy and cold, causing Nate to drop his hold on her immediately. "I don't know who you think you are or what you think gives you the right to confront me about this. You moved on way before I did. Way before I had the chance to figure out what it was you were doing to me behind my back."

"If this is about Jenny... it's not what you think..."

Blair laughed dryly then. "Nate I don't care. I _don't _think. I make it my business to not think, talk, or anything about you anymore. You hurt me, I'll admit that. But I've had one hell of a rebound," she smirked saucily as she walked around him once more and stepped into the limo undeterred.

**A/N: I still have 11 days until my vacation in paradise so I will try to put a few chapters in for this fic and my **_**Hidden Moments**_** story. No promises, but i will surely try. **


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey guys i know it's been forever and a day since I've updated and I'm truly sorry about that. I have no excuses other than my loss of passion for... well not my writing so much as with Gossip Girl (enter collective gasp here). I know, I'm a traitor and all that other stuff, but i just haven't found much to root for this season and i think the writers are not doing too great a job with Blair and Chuck's relationship. I mean there are cutesy parts and quotes here and there, but it's just not substantial enough in my opinion and there is an obvious lack of passion. I mean they should be fighting and making up and being the same ol' Chuck and Blair that we love, only they tolerate it more because of this love they feel blah blah blah. Anyway, to make a long story short, I'm going to be finishing up _The Virtue of Sin_ in a few more chapters, maybe two or three. And I will be finishing _Hidden Moments_ through season 2 at a slow and steady pace. And then I'll probably branch off to non-show related fics about Chuck and Blair (aka AU fanfics). And also probably try my hand at the Twilight Sage fanfiction. I've fallen in love with Jacob and Leah... sue me. Anyway, hope you guys like this chappie. Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

Blair smiled naughtily at Chuck as she stepped into the limo and reached over to run her hand down his chest invitingly. "Sorry for the delay," she murmured hotly against his ear as she pressed her body against him.

"You were talking to Nate," Chuck stated simply, not bothering to pose it as a question as it was obvious to both of them that that was the cause for said delay. He tried to keep the bitterness out of his voice but it was there just the same.

Blair leaned away slightly from his body and stared at him in confusion. "I was..." she trailed off, not knowing exactly what it was he wanted her to say to him.

"What did he want?" Chuck asked, annoyance lacing everything from his words to his posture.

Taking her hand off his huffed up chest, Blair leaned back against the leather seats and stared at Chuck wearily. "Is there a problem that I'm not aware of?"

Chuck inhaled deeply before turning to stare at her. "I don't know. Is there?" he shot back tersely, anger oozing out of him at the thought of Blair and Nate talking, Nate telling Blair all those things he had been talking to Chuck about earlier that day, that Blair would feed off of Nate's ridiculous declarations of love and that she'd be running back into his arms. The thought caused a knot to form in his gut and left a sour taste in his mouth.

"Chuck, what's all this about? Are you angry?" Blair asked as a gleam entered her eyes and she stared at him with pursed lips.

"Angry? No. Of course not. Why should I be?"

"I don't know. You tell me," she teased as she ran a hand against his thigh and gripped his knee affectionately as you would a small child.

"Don't patronize me, Waldorf. I don't care to be handled like a kid," Chuck bit out as he grabbed her hand and pulled it off his knee, holding on to it tightly.

"Well you're acting like one. What's wrong with you?"

"What did Nate want?" he asked instead, ignoring the obvious amusement she was getting from all of this.

"Nothing. We just bumped into each other on my way into the limo. He bitched. I bitched back. Am I missing something here?"

"That's all...?" Chuck asked, his insecurities getting the best of him.

Blair smiled as she leaned against him once more and ran her hand down his cheek. "If I didn't know any better, Bass, I'd say you're jealous."

Chuck tensed before scoffing in outrage, "You wish."

Blair giggled as she pressed her lips forward and captured his pouting lips between her own. She licked at his mouth sensuously, trying to do away with his resistance and prodding his mouth open with her tongue.

Sighing at the sensation of her tongue warming his mouth, Chuck parted his lips desperately, seeking fulfillment in her kiss as he'd been wanting to do all day. "I don't like you talking to Nate," he spoke the words against her lips as she continued to place wet kisses against him.

Her mouth didn't stop the delectable patterns it was tracing against his own, "I wasn't..."

"Call it jealous. Call it whatever you want." His hands tangled in her hair and pressed her harder against him, taking control of the kiss and invading her mouth with his tongue. He delved deep, licking and tasting every corner, his tongue mating with hers with a familiarity that warmed him. He had never experienced this with anyone, had never wanted to. But now all he could think about was Blair, her skin, her mouth, her tongue, her touch, her scent. He wanted it all, over and over again. He couldn't have enough.

"I think I like you jealous," Blair panted as she pulled away to catch her breath, her eyes resting on his swollen lips as she traced her fingers against her own and felt them just as plumped.

"I think I like you," Chuck growled low in his throat as he shoved her down onto the seat and lifted her skirt quickly around her waist.

"Chuck Bass, you're a man after my heart," Blair teased as she shifted beneath him, rubbing her mound against his already hard cock and throwing her head back in pleasure at the sensation.

"Right now I'm after your wet pussy. Talks of affection we can save for later..."

–

xoxo

–

_Thursday Afternoon_

"So..." Serena threw out as casually as she could muster.

Blair dared a quick glance at her friend and smiled awkwardly. "'So' what?" she asked innocently, not wanting to enter into this conversation with Serena, at least not right now.

"B, come on..." Serena sighed in frustration as she grabbed Blair's arm and halted the quick pace Blair had suddenly picked up. "You know what I'm talking about. At least what I've been trying to talk to you about all day."

"Serena, I don't really want to talk about this. Not right now," Blair pleaded as she patted her hair back behind her headband and shifted uncomfortably.

"Blair, I don't think you have much more time. I'm trying to help you."

"How could you possibly help me in this situation? I think I've dug myself into a hole that even _I _can't figure a way out of," Blair said bitterly as she took a seat at one of the empty benches along Central Park and stared out into the bustling traffic.

"Have you talked to Chuck?" Serena asked gently as she took a seat beside her, trying to prod information out of her. If Blair didn't see the urgency in the matter, then the least she could do was make her realize just how little time she had left to figure everything out. The wedding was Saturday.

Blair exhaled sharply before turning slightly in her seat and staring at Serena. "I don't know how to bring this up with him. It's like I've tried, and he's responded in a way. But it's more like an evasive conversation, neither one of us is willing to breech this wall and talk about things honestly."

"What is that you want?" Serena took Blair's hands and noticed the slight shiver that went through her.

"I feel so weird talking about this with you. You're going to judge me," Blair's face twisted in annoyance as she looked away from the blonde's eyes.

Serena chuckled softly as she squeezed Blair's hands. "I'm not going to judge you. I promise. I mean sure, I was shocked as all hell-" she paused at Blair's sudden look of rage and smiled apologetically, "but I've never seen you like this. As much as I hate to admit it, he's good for you."

"Serena, I don't know what to do. My mother can't marry Bart. I just... it wouldn't... I can't let him go."

"You need to tell him this Blair. You can't keep avoiding the inevitable conversation."

Blair nodded as she held back the tears that had suddenly hazed her vision. "I know. I'll talk to him tonight."

Serena smiled. "And talk. Don't get diverted by sex," she shuddered slightly causing Blair to giggle.

"I swear Van der Woodsen, you act like you're a virgin and that sex scares you."

Serena rolled her eyes, "It's not sex that scares me, B. It's you and Chuck having sex that kind of does the trick."

–

xoxo

–

_Later That Night_

Blair was pacing in her bedroom for over an hour. She was sure the rug had already worn thin in the straight line she'd been continuously shaping in her pointless walking. _How on earth am I suppose to tell, Chuck? 'Hey, Bass, I was thinking maybe you and I should ruin our parents' wedding so that we can keep bangin' behind everyone's back'? _

She shuddered at her thoughts and how totally classless it all sounded. Gosh, why did she have to go and get emotionally attached to Chuck. Out of all the guys at St. Judes, all the guys who lavished her with attention while she went out with Nate, all the rich society boys who tried to woo her out of Nathaniel's arms. She could have had anyone she wanted, but she only wanted Chuck.

This was getting ridiculous. _Where the hell is he?!_

Finally realizing how raw her feet were becoming from dragging across the rug for so long, she plopped herself on her bed and ran a hand through her wild curls.

Her heart leaped into her throat as she heard the soft, familiar knock against her door. _Here goes nothing..._

"Come in," she whispered out softly, cursing herself for being so weak, and forcing her voice to come out stronger, "Come in."

Chuck stuck his head through her door and smirked that irritatingly delicious smile that warmed her up inside. This was going to be harder than she thought.

"I couldn't help but notice that my father and Eleanor aren't home..." he said simply, the implication obvious to them both as she took a quick glance down his body and found his erection nudging prominently against his slacks.

"We need to talk," Blair said quickly as she gulped down the the lump that was forming in her throat and the arousal already starting to warm her flesh.

Chuck's smirk widened even further as he began crawling on the bed towards her, pausing only once his face was a hairsbreadth away from her own. "Talk. Scream. Cry out. I don't care, I love all the dirty words you say and the sounds you make," he breathed against her lips as he caught her in a quick kiss and began wrapping his hands behind her neck.

Blair groaned against his mouth and then shot her eyes open, desperately fighting the assault on her senses. "No, Chuck. We really need to talk," she said softly as she pushed on his chest gently, not wanting to put the distance between them but knowing that that would be the only way for her to form coherent thoughts and sentences. She needed space between them.

Chuck leaned back slightly, his eyes shrinking in confusion before he sat a few inches away from her on the bed. "What's wrong, Blair?"

She stared at him for a long minute, taking in his tousled hair, his relaxed pose, red lips from her kiss and cherry lipstick. He was sitting there, waiting for her, wanting her. And it hurt like hell to have to bring up this discussion. She knew Chuck. He wouldn't go along with her, at least not on this.

"Blair...?" he prodded again as the silence lengthened.

"The wedding is on Saturday..." she shook as she visualized Bart and her mother kissing at the alter, officially ruining this _thing_ she had going on with Chuck.

Chuck frowned slightly before exhaling and pressing his fingers against the bridge of his nose.

He was pulling away. Yes, she had officially ruined this _thing_ between them. Not the wedding. Not her mom. Not his dad. Her. No one and nothing was to blame for ruining this but her.

"I've really been trying to avoid thinking about that," Chuck breathed out gently as his hand left from in front of his face and he raised his eyes to meet hers again.

"I know, so have I," Blair tried to smile but found it hard with the knot forming in her throat and the tears welling in her eyes. Taking a deep breath and forcing her unruly sob back down to her chest she spoke again. "But we can't keep avoiding it."

Chuck stared at her long and hard. "It's not so bad. It's not like you and I are related. Even after they marry..." he was grasping at straws, trying to rationalize it as she had tried.

"I can't keep on this tryst while our parents are married."

"What are you saying?" Chuck sounded agitated, anger clearly starting to break the surface of his apparent calmness.

"I... I don't think I can settle for the step-sibling sex scandal that is surely to erupt from all of this. You know as well as I know that nothing ever stays secret for long on the Upper East Side. And frankly, I... I... well I don't think I'm satisfied with having this secret sexual relationship with you," she choked out finally, trying to tell him without so many words what it was that she wanted. She wanted him. All of him. Behind, and outside, closed doors.

"So what, Blair? You just want to walk away from this?!" he bit out angrily as he stood from the bed in one quick move and stared down at her.

"What?!" was her shocked response as she stood and tried to get closer to him. He backed away before she could touch him. "Chuck..."

"I get it. You had your fun, but now you're done."

"Chuck..."

"I bet this has to do with the conversation you had with Nathaniel the other day."

"What?!"

"He's convinced you hasn't he? You two are back together?!"

"Are you insane?!" she cried out in disbelief, not sure how Chuck could have possibly misinterpreted any part of what she'd told him.

"Are _you_?!" he countered back, crossing the distance he'd put between them and gripping her shoulders roughly. "How could you go back to him? After all he's done to you."

"You are fucking certifiable, you know that?!" Blair spat out as she wrenched her body away from his grasp and took a step back. "I'm not _with_ Nate. Nor do I ever intend to be again. I don't know how many times and in how many ways I'm going to have to tell you that before you can get it through your damn thick-ass head!" she shouted in frustration. The whole Nate topic and Chuck's insecurity was cute at first, but now it was just very fucking annoying.

"Right. Because I was born yesterday. I think you forget who you're talking to, Waldorf."

"No, Bass, I think _you_ forget who _you're_ talking to. If you'd shut up for more than five minutes I could tell you what it was I was trying to tell you when you first walked in here. Although, I don't really feel like telling you anything now that you've reacted this way," Blair huffed as she sat down on the edge of the bed and stared daggers up at him.

"What, your highness, were you trying to tell me?" Chuck asked sarcastically, his every nerve strung high. He didn't want to sit through Blair's long rehearsed break-up speech. He didn't want to hear it. Didn't want to feel the sting of her words. This was exactly why he didn't do relationships.

Blair stared at him with barely suppressed rage.

"I was going to ask you to be my boyfriend, but frankly I'm not sure I can tolerate your childish behavior, your fucking majesty!"


	17. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! Here's the next update. Thanks to those of you who have stuck with this story for all this time and the new readers I acquired with this past update. Anyway, here's a chapter filled with smutty goodness LOL. Hope you guys enjoy! Happy Readings! xoxo

* * *

**

Chuck stood in obvious shock as Blair's words sunk in through the red haze of fury that had suddenly overwhelmed his senses. One minute he was fighting down the urge to grab her and shake some sense into her, to take her and stake her and claim her in a way Nathaniel never could, to show her who it was she needed, who it was she wanted. Even if she couldn't admit it out loud, her body would most definitely admit it. And just as suddenly as he was figuring out what his best approach and point of attack on her body would be, she'd doused him with a cold shower of surprise as he heard the words he subconsciously had been dying to hear.

_Boyfriend. _Blair Waldorf had just said that she wanted him, Chuck Bass, to be her boyfriend.

The red haze quickly disappeared along with his heart's ability to beat and his lung's ability to draw in air.

"Blair..." he breathed out unsteadily, using the last remaining breath of air left inside him to whisper her name. It was as if time stood still as he stared down at where she sat on the bed. Her eyes were dark and angry, her lips set in a grim line that told him she was none too pleased. Her cheeks were bright and red with anger and indignation. She had never looked more beautiful to him.

"Get out, Chuck," she bit out softly as she began to twist her body away from him and creep onto the bed.

"No!" Chuck screeched out in a panic as he felt her pulling away from him. Hurriedly gaining back control of his senses, he reached forward and grasped her elbow between his hand. She wasn't going to get away from him that easily, especially not after what she had just said. "Wait a minute, Waldorf. What did you just say?"

Blair looked down at the place where his hand was clasped tightly around her arm, and then met his eyes, a look of embarrassment and insecurity flashing through her eyes before she was able to mask it with her anger. "None of your business."

Chuck laughed humorlessly as he pulled her to her feet and pressed her against his body. "Like hell it isn't."

"Don't touch me. You have no right. I want you out of here," Blair struggled in vain against his grip. Her breath was beginning to come out in uneven pants and her heartbeat had picked up to an incredibly quick pace.

"Will you stop being so immature and repeat yourself please," Chuck said more calmly, his face breaking out into his signature smirk as he watched his the little hell-cat slowly begin to lose the battle.

"I don't know what I said. It must have not been too important," Blair mumbled quickly as she stared down at his chest and refused to meet his eyes.

"Well allow me to refresh your memory. It was something along the lines of 'won't you please be my boyfriend, your majesty'," Chuck mimicked in a pitiful imitation of her voice.

Blair looked up at him then, her strength and anger back, "Don't flatter yourself. I didn't say that, nor would I ever."

Chuck rolled his eyes as he brought his hands along her back and settled them comfortably at the curve of her back. "I heard boyfriend..."

"You heard wrong," Blair breathed desperately as Chuck began to lower his face to the crook of her neck. His warm breath caused her knees to weaken, and she chided herself as she felt Chuck's chest rumble with the chuckle he released as he tightened his arms around her backside when she began to slip.

"Did I now? That's odd. I could have sworn you just said the words I know you've been dying to say for the past two weeks."

"No..." Blair sighed out as he kissed a wet trail along her neck to her ear, and then began to nibble gently.

"What if I said the words to you?" he murmured huskily as he began following the trail he had left along her neck, reaching her collarbone and placing soft nips against her skin.

"Chuck..." Blair moaned as pleasure coursed through her veins and began to set her body on fire.

"You're mine, Waldorf," he bit out almost angrily, the sudden urge to possess and claim glowing strongly within him.

Blair could only nod her head.

"Fuck our parents. I'm not losing you."

Blair moaned once again as she reached out and gripped his hair, holding him close as he continued his lavish attention of her neck. "I want you."

"You have me. God you don't know how completely you have me," Chuck growled out as he pushed her down onto the bed and slid down onto the floor before her.

Blair groaned at the sudden loss of warmth and leaned up onto her elbows to stare down at him. "What are you do-...?"

"Shh. Relax baby. I'm going to make you feel amazing," he whispered as he grabbed her ankle gently and began to kiss his way up her leg. Reaching her knee, he licked behind her knee and then kissed the same spot he had just wet, causing Blair to throw her head back in pleasure and whimper at the deliciousness that simple act had caused.

Chuck grinned as he moved to give the same attention to her other leg, stopping at her knee and then looking up as he watched her chest heave erratically. Trailing his hands up her thighs he reached the silk of her underwear and felt Blair's breath catch as she waited for him to touch her where she needed him most. Instead of giving her what she needed, he allowed his hands to run further up, tucking under her bottom and giving her a tight squeeze. "Scoot up, Waldorf. I need to see you," he breathed out, his chest heaving just as badly as hers.

Quickly she obeyed, sitting up and allowing him to remove the silken nightgown she wore. The soft material whispered across her skin, heightening the pleasure she was currently feeling. Gasping as the material grazed against her chest, she closed her eyes and allowed the cool air of her room to hit her heated flesh. She felt her nipples harden as they responded to the cold air and the strong gaze of Chuck's eyes, which she could feel raking across her naked body.

"You're beautiful. You're perfect," Chuck whispered huskily as he kissed her lips and pushed her back down onto the bed. Blair groaned as she felt his mouth move against her, greedily reaching out her tongue to taste him, only to have him pull away and settle between her legs once more.

"Chuck..." she growled out in frustration.

Chuck laughed roughly as he slowly spread her legs and leaned in closer to meet her eyes. "Easy, Waldorf. I'm not going anywhere."

He cupped her then, over her silk underwear and her hips thrust upward as she felt his palm warm and pressing down at her core. "Oh God!"

Swiftly removing his hand, he trailed his fingers gently against her hipbones as he reached the edge of her underwear and made quick work of removing it from her body.

She was wet, dripping wet for him. He groaned out as he shift closer and began running kisses alongside the inside of her thighs, holding her still as she involuntarily bucked up against his face, seeking fulfillment to the growing ache and tension within her.

His own need was beginning to be too much for him, so he placed his lips where she needed it most, knowing that it would bring him as much pleasure as it would for her.

He licked her. His warm tongue licked a warm trail between her folds, dipping slightly within her before moving upwards and pressing against her clit. Blair cried out as her hands automatically tangled themselves in his unruly hair, while his hands pressed down on her hips to secure her into place.

His lips wrapped around her clit gently and he began to suck the swollen bud. Her taste and her smell were amazing, his erection throbbed painfully as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. Moving one hand away from her hip, his fingers found the entrance to her pussy and without preliminary thrust inside of her.

Her body convulsed beneath his face as her walls clamped down on his fingers and he continued to lick and suck on her clit while her orgasm ripped through her. She was crying out, digging harshly into his scalp as she writhed beneath him, riding out her pleasure against his expert tongue and fingers.

As her body came down from its high, Chuck stood up quickly and undressed, dragging her limp body to the center of the bed before pressing himself on top of her. Blair opened her eyes as she felt his weight on her and smiled. "That was fucking amazing..." she breathed out.

"You're telling me. _You're_ fucking amazing," Chuck grinned as he kissed her deeply.

She could taste herself in his mouth and it only served to turn her on more. Reaching between their bodies, she grabbed his erection in her grip and stroked him the way she knew he liked.

"Stop," he groaned out raggedly as he pulled away from her lips and grabbed her hand to still her movements.

"I want to return the favor," Blair teased with a twinkle in her eyes.

Chuck smirked at her words and kissed her gently. "That's not what this is about," he said as he began to kiss her neck again and felt her go limp and languid with pleasure. Releasing her hand, his own hand traveled up along her body, cupping her breasts as he continued to kiss her neck, jaw and lips. When he was sure she was ready, he aligned himself above her and guided his erection to her entrance.

Setting his lips against her once again he remained still above her as she thrust upward trying to have him bury himself within her. "Chuck please..." she begged, clutching at his back and digging her nails into his flesh.

"Tell me again... what you said earlier," he breathed out roughly, his entire being centered on this woman, this one moment while he waited for her to repeat the words he'd been dying to hear.

"Tell you what? I'll say anything," she gripped him harder, pressing her face against his neck and licking his salty skin.

"Say I'm yours. Tell me that you want me," Chuck pleaded, running a hand through her hair and forcing her to meet his eyes.

Blair's breath caught as she stared deep into his eyes. She felt the prick of tears gathering in her eyes but she fought them back and forced her voice to crawl out from somewhere deep inside. "I want you, Chuck Bass. I'm yours and you're mine," she breathed out softly as she ran her hand against his cheek, as he turned and placed a tender kiss against her palm.

The tears fell then as she watched the tenderness with which he stared at her, his lips reaching down to meet hers as he finally buried himself inside of her.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, again thanks so much for the feedback. I love hearing you guys' opinion and reaction to my story. Here's then next installment. I know I said two or three more chapters about two/three chapters ago, but I'm close to wrapping it up. Maybe another one or two chapters. Hope you guys enjoy the drama this chapter. Reviews=Love. Happy Readings!! xoxo**

**

* * *

**

_Friday Morning_

"Conversation go well last night I take it?" Serena guessed as she watched Blair prance around the hallway, practically skipping around, the next morning at school.

Blair turned and smiled at Serena, a sight that was out of place in the Constance hallways. "As a matter of fact, it went fantastic!"

"Really?" Serena's eyebrows rose in surprise as she leaned against the locker adjacent to Blair's, crossed her arms, and prepared herself to listen to Blair's lengthy discourse.

"We're together." It was all she said.

Serena's eyes bugged out of her head as she straightened out quickly and felt her mouth hang open in the shock. "You're kidding?"

Blair's face returned to its usual scowl as she closed the door of her locker and stared at Serena angrily. "Why is that hard to believe?"

Clearing her throat and adjusting the look of shock on her face, Serena quickly attempted to remedy the situation. "Sorry. It's not... I mean, it's just a little shocking. I thought you guys were going to agree that the whole affair was preposterous and that you should stop immediately."

"Why should we do that?" Blair shot back. "We love each other."

The silence that ensued was beyond uncomfortable. "Love...? You love each other?"

Blair sighed as she leaned against the locker in frustration. "I... well I do," she shrugged, attempting her hand at nonchalance. "I'm not too sure about him. Though I'm aiming toward yes on his part as well."

"Wow..." it was all Serena could muster.

"Gee, S. Don't be too enthusiastic."

–

xoxo

–

"You look like a cat who caught the canary," Nate laughed as he stared over at Chuck, who happened to be glowing. That's right, Chuck Bass was glowing.

Chuck's smirk widened as he cast a quick glance over at Nate. "Is it that obvious?"

"Yeah. Now what is it that's suppose to be so obvious?" Nate prodded, completely caught up in trying to figure out what had his friend behaving so out of character.

Chuck spotted Blair come out to the patio and stood wordless to meet her. Nate followed Chuck with his eyes smiling.

And then it seemed as if his world collapsed on top of him. Chuck and Blair were... kissing. Full blown, lips, tongue and spit swap kissing.

–

xoxo

–

"Eww, my eyes," Serena whined as she turned and walked away from her best friend and apparent new boyfriend, Chuck Mother-Effing Bass.

Blair giggled against Chuck's lips as Serena's words invaded her make out session and pulled away unwillingly. "My my, Mr. Bass. That was one heck of a kiss," she grinned wickedly as she stared up at him through hooded eyes.

"You ain't seen nothing yet, Waldorf," Chuck growled out as he closed the space between them once more and pressed her body closer to him.

Dropping her books to the floor, Blair wound her arms around his neck and lost herself in the sensation of his warm tongue swiping against hers, tasting the sweet flavor of the maple syrup they had had for breakfast. She stroked her fingers through his silky hair, grasping at its roots and holding on with fervor.

"What the fuck is this?!" the screeching sound invaded their senses and forced them to pull away too suddenly.

It took her a minute to adjust her sight to her surroundings, but as soon as she snapped out of her daze, Blair found herself staring straight into the face of a very pissed off Nate Archibald.

–

xoxo

–

She felt Chuck's chest stiffen underneath her hands as she held on to him in her moment of disorientation. From the corner of her eye she spotted Serena staring at them worriedly, shoving her way through the crowd that had suddenly formed around them.

_Fuck!_ She really shouldn't have given in to temptation and put on a very big amount of PDA just now. She was at school, in front of hundreds of maliciously evil Upper East Siders who were surely passing on the tip to Gossip Girl that Chuck and Blair had entered an incestuous relationship with their parents' wedding only a day away. Knowing her luck, Bart and Eleanor would have her bags packed and ready to ship her out to a European convent the moment she arrived to the penthouse this afternoon.

Releasing the breath she had unconsciously been holding, Blair straightened herself and turned to face Nate head on. She'd be damned if she was going to be displaced by a gangly crowd of teenagers. "Care to repeat your question, Archibald?" she said smoothly.

Serena reached her side then and stood next them both with an almost desperate expression on her face. "Nate this is probably not the best place to do this," she reasoned pathetically. Nate refused to even acknowledge that she had spoken.

"I said, what the **fuck **is _this_?" Nate spit out angrily.

Blair flinched at the harshness of his words, as Chuck stepped out from behind her and shielded her with his body. "Serena is right Nathaniel. This isn't the best place to do this, nor the right time."

"Fuck you, man. It's not the right place to have this conversation but it is the perfect place for you to shove your tongue down my ex-girlfriend's throat. And fucking grope her like you were about to hike her skirt up and fuck her right here in front of the entire student body!" Nate screamed, causing gasps and whispers to begin to spread across the crowd.

"Nathaniel," Chuck growled out angrily, "I suggest you watch what you say..."

"Or what, Chuck?" Nate challenged as he took a step closer to them.

"Step away. I don't want to do something I'll regret."

Nate laughed maliciously as he took a step closer, completely closing the distance between them staring down at Chuck. "You stab me in the back and now you want to threaten me?" Nate mocked indignantly. "That's just fucking perfect."

"He didn't stab you in the back. You and I are no longer together. And unless you forget, Archibald, you're the one that cheated on me and refused to tell me about it!" Blair accused angrily as she came around to stand besides Chuck.

"Shut up, Blair," Nate snapped.

"Don't talk to me like that!"

"Don't talk to her like that!" Blair, Serena and Chuck screamed out simultaneously.

"Look, Nathaniel. We didn't mean for this to happen. Or at least for you to find out this way. Blair and I, well... we're together..." Chuck confessed lamely.

"This is rich," Nate laughed as he ran a hair through his hair and took a few steps back. "I can't believe the gall of you two. You're both so fucking unbelievable."

"Us? How about you? Screwing Jenny Humphrey days after we broke up! Probably before I even broke up with you. What gives you the right all of a sudden to demand answers and object to Chuck and I's relationship?"

"How about three years of putting up with your bullshit? How about the whole 'first love', 'always have always will' nonsense you spat at me? And at the first chance you could grasp, you run into the arms of my best friend?! My best friend who is none other than Chuck Bass, the biggest whore in the entire Upper East Side!"

"And you run into the arms of some skank!"

"You would know, wouldn't you?" Nate said icily.

"What is that suppose to mean, Nathaniel?" Chuck asked quietly, his eyes darkening, his teeth clenching, his hands fisting.

"She's a slut. That's what that mea-"

Before Nate could finish his statement, the crunch of broken bones and the gush of oozing blood was the only thing that could be heard through the crowd of hundreds.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys! So here's the penultimate chapter. Hope you guys enjoy the changes in Chuck and Blair now that they're together. Sorry if they've gone soft, but hey i'm a sap at heart :) Happy Readings!! xoxo

* * *

**

Blair looked on in horror as the usually impeccably beautiful face of her ex boyfriend was now filled with blood, oozing out of his nose and drenching his face and his St. Judes uniform. "Oh my effing God," she gasped as she clutched Chuck's arm and began pulling him back.

"I told you to watch what you said," Chuck spat out, his eyes glazed and wild, staring at Nate without sympathy or remorse.

Serena stood to the side, eyes wide and mouth gaping, before she rushed over to Blair and began to pull her back. "B, Chuck... Guys we should go," she murmured softly, eyes trained on the blood that was dripping down Nate's face.

"You son of a bitch!" Nate finally managed to croaked out as he grabbed at his nose and tried to wipe at the blood. "You broke my fucking nose!"

"What the hell?" Dan asked as he came up the stairs of the courtyard, Jenny trailing not too far behind.

"Oh my God! Nate!" she ran forward, clutching at Nate's face and looking up at the damage Chuck's fist had caused. "What the hell happened to you?!"

Dan walked over to Serena and clutched her hand. "Babe, what's going on?"

Snapping out of her trance, Serena turned to Dan and shook her head. "He had it coming..." was all she was able to say, turning around to reach for Blair only to find that Chuck and her had disappeared through the crowd of shocked onlookers.

–

xoxo

–

"Chuck... maybe you shouldn't have done that," Blair breathed out nervously as they hurried through the empty hallways toward the side exit of the school.

Chuck remained silent as he pulled her along with him, the anger and adrenaline still running through his body. He needed to get out of here. He needed to leave before he turned back and finished what he had started with Nathaniel. The bastard. _How dare he speak about Blair that way? What gave him the right to be all high and mighty when he'd been a complete asshole to her a few short weeks ago?_

"Chuck! Are you listening to me?" Blair huffed, her feet beginning to burn at the uncomfortable effort of having to run in four inch Jimmy Choo's.

He stopped then, turning to look at her with misplaced anger. "What?!" he yelled, pushing her against the wall and placing both hands next to her head, effectively trapping her between his body and the wall.

"Wha... where... are we going?" Blair stuttered out uneasily, the rage boiling in the depth of Chuck's eyes a sight she had never seen before.

"I don't know, Waldorf. The fuck out of here I guess," Chuck snapped, taking an unsettled breath and closing his eyes. _Relax, Bass. This is Blair. Don't fuck this up right now just because you're pissed off. _

Leaning his forehead against her own he breathed in her scent and felt the anger drain his body instantly. She was so soft and so small and delicate. He shouldn't be yelling at her just because he was out for blood. "I'm sorry. I... I'm just upset," he explained gently, finally opening his eyes and meeting her own anguished ones.

"I know. I know," she nodded gently, raising her hand and caressing his cheek. "You know, you really scared me there for a minute. I've never seen you like this," she said softly, reveling in the fact that Chuck Bass was here before her, pressing against her in a tender, purely emotional way. This wasn't about desire and sex and want, this was about a completely different type of need, a need that neither one of them had had fulfilled in a long time.

"I've never felt this way. I mean," Chuck sighed as he tucked in a strand of her hair behind her ear. "I know I fucked up by harassing you in front of the entire student body," he smirked half heartedly at his own words.

"Not that I minded that of course," Blair teased right back, feeling the tension start to fade around them.

"I just... well I couldn't just stand there and let Nathaniel say all those things about us. About _you_," Chuck said uncomfortably as he pulled away slightly to get a better look of her face.

"My knight in shining armor," Blair joked though her heart had kicked into overtime at his words.

"Hardly," Chuck scoffed.

"I can get use to this new Chuck Bass you know," Blair grinned as she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled their bodies together once more.

"I'm glad you approve, Waldorf," he chuckled as he leaned down and closed the distance between their lips.

–

xoxo

–

_Friday Night_

"Blair! Thank goodness you're home. I need you to come to my room. Quickly. The designer is here to make all final adjustments to my dress and yours as well," Eleanor rushed out as she dragged Blair from the elevator without so much as a greeting. "Oh and Charles," Eleanor stated over her shoulder as if just realizing that her soon to be stepson was inside the elevator as well, "Your father is in the study. The tailor is here for the two of you as well..."

Chuck nodded at Eleanor before giving Blair an uncomfortable look and turning to head in the direction of his father's study.

"Mom," Blair started as Eleanor continued to drag them to the master bedroom of the penthouse. "We need to talk."

"Of course. Of course. We can talk later. There's so much that still needs to be done and the ceremony is tomorrow."

"Mother, I don't think this can wait," Blair retorted, trying to have the conversation she knew would cause all hell to break loose. It was now or never.

"Blair honey, whatever it is, it can wait until later," Eleanor said pointedly as she stared down at her daughter angrily and pushed open the door to her room.

The next hour passed in a daze as the dress was put on and adjusted and removed and fixed and then put back on. Blair watched as her mother flew from one corner of the room to the other, talking on the phone with friends and caterers and florists and musicians. Everything was being verified by her personal assistant, yet Eleanor felt it imperative to speak to every person personally.

Blair's hair was manipulated as Eleanor deemed fit and her body and dress appraised to the last detail. "You look wonderful, Blair," her mother finally told her as she looked at her daughter through the mirror. "Everyone will be in awe when they see you."

Blair nodded gently, a sudden sadness overwhelming her as she thought about the heartache she would cause her mother once word of her and Chuck's relationship got out. She couldn't do this to her mother. It wasn't fair to her.

–

xoxo

–

_Saturday Morning... A few hours before the Wedding_

Serena stared at her friend sympathetically. Blair had spent the entire night contemplating a course of action, realizing that both her mother's and her own happiness was at stake. She'd eventually come to the conclusion that she couldn't hurt her mother this way, and that her only choice would be to break things off with Chuck.

"Blair... are you sure you want to do this?" Serena asked softly as she watched Blair finish off her makeup.

"No, Serena. I don't _want_ to do this. This is the last thing I want to do. But I have to. I... I can't do this to my mom. As much as I might hate her at times, she's still my mother. She doesn't deserve this.

"But what if Chuck already told Bart?"

"He hasn't."

"How can you be sure? You haven't spoken to him since yesterday."

"My mother isn't in here strangling me is she?"

Serena laughed at that. "Aww, B."

"Please Serena... just... don't make this worse. Can you find Chuck and tell him I need to speak to him?" Blair asked quietly as she tried to keep the tears at bay.

Serena nodded and gripped her shoulder, placing a quick kiss on her cheek before running out of the room to find him.

–

xoxo

–

"You look exquisite," he murmured against her ear, dragging his lips along her jawline before she had even registered that he'd walked into the room. "So damn beautiful."

Blair sighed as she allowed her body to relax and lean against his, basking in the warmth of his body and the feel of his lips against her skin. "Chuck..."

"I love it when you say my name like that, Waldorf," he chuckled huskily as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer.

Suddenly realizing what she was doing, Blair pulled away abruptly leaving Chuck confused. "What's going on?" he asked suddenly serious.

"Chuck... we need to talk."

Scowling at her, Chuck ran a hand through his hair and leaned his shoulder against the wall. "I don't like the way that sounds."

Blair shook her head as she stared down at her peep toe heels and gathered her strength. "I don't like what I have to say either."

"Blair, what's wrong?" Chuck asked, his heart beginning to ache as an uncomfortable feeling settled in his stomach.

"We can't do this anymore."

Chuck felt the air rush out of his body. _No. No. She must be joking. This is one of her sick, twisted jokes she uses to scare the shit out of people. She can't possibly be serious. _"Why are you saying this now?" he asked with as much casualness as he could muster.

"I can't do this to my mother."

"You didn't care about your mother yesterday."

"I did. I just, it wasn't as real then. It wasn't me pretty much running down the aisle objecting as my mom is about to marry your father. Is wasn't me ruining the entire wedding, ruining my mother's relationship, ruining my mother's chance at happiness."

"Why do you make this seem so horrible? What do our parents care if you and I are together?"

"Are you insane? Do you know what people will think?! This is hillbilly. It's incestuous even!" Blair cried out dramatically.

"Why do _you_ care so much about what people are going to think?"

"I don't. But my mother will," Blair shook her head and shuddered.

"No. I don't think this has anything to do with your mother or my father. This is all about you. What are you so afraid of, Blair?" Chuck prodded, his anger already spiked at how easily Blair was willing to give in. To let him go. She'd have fought more for Nate if he was in his place.

"I'm not scared of anything," Blair snapped as she turned away from him and began running a hand down her silk gown.

"You're lying," Chuck whispered as he took a step closer to her. "I know you're lying. You're eyes are doing that thing where they don't match your mouth."

"Chuck, why are you making this so difficult?" Blair pled as her eyes closed at the sensation of his warm breath on the back of her neck.

"I'm not the one making this difficult. This should be the easiest thing in the world."

"Says the guy who up until three weeks ago was the biggest commitment-phobe this side of the Atlantic."

"Three weeks can change a lot." His hands settled comfortably against her hips.

"That's a given. In two weeks I've managed to turn my life upside down and have considered ruining my mother's short lived happiness." She was trying valiantly to fight the sensations his nearness caused on her body.

"You're making more of this than what it is."

"You're insane. _My_ mother is marrying _your_ father. You and I are going to be brother and sister! How can you say that I'm making more of this than what it is?"

"I don't give a fuck about what people have to say. But apparently you do. When are you going to stop living for what everyone else thinks and what everyone else says? When are you finally going to realize that the only way for you to live your life is to do what you want to do and ignore everyone else?" His fingers dug deeper into her skin and he saw the goosebumps starting to breakout along her skin.

"But my mom-" Blair began to object.

"Is just an excuse. You're only looking for excuses. Do you not want to be with me?"

She turned around in his arms then, the tears threatening to spill at the corners of her eyes. "I do..."

"So then forget everything else..." Chuck breathed as he brought his face closer to hers.

Blair smiled gently. "When have you become this enthusiastic-romantic who fights for the girl?"

Chuck returned her smile as he stared deep into her eyes. "Since I fell in love with you."


	20. Chapter 19

**Happy Reading lovelies!! xoxo

* * *

**

Blair stared at Chuck wide-eyed and at a loss for words. This Casanova who stood before her fighting for her, convincing her to give their relationship a real shot, and confessing his love for her was definitely not the Chuck Bass she knew.

"Wha... what did you just say?" Blair stuttered, not sure if she'd heard him correctly, but knowing she needed to hear it again if he had said it.

Chuck smirked as he held her face between his hands. "The 'I fell in love with you' part?" he teased lightly as his thumbs traced against her bottom lip.

"Uh... yeah... that would be the part," Blair said carefully, her eyes shutting at the feel of his soft hands on her face, the warmth radiating out of them, the sweetness of his touch against her mouth.

"Blair," he breathed out heavily. She took a deep breath in in expectation. "Look at me."

Confused, she opened her eyes. Why the hell did he not say it?

His smile widened as if he read her mind, dipping his head and placing a quick kiss across her lips. "I just wanted you to look at me when I told you," his hands trailed down her arms and grabbed her hands into his own, "that I love you."

Her knees weakened, her world spun, and her breath whooshed out of her body in one swoop. Chuck Bass had just told her he loved her. The man of hear dreams, the one that made her feel whole, made her feel beautiful, made her feel wanted and appreciated, was just professing his love for her. And here she was in the midst of hyperventilation.

"Blair...?"

She shook her head trying to break out of her reverie and stared into his eyes. She could feel the tears beginning to fall across her cheeks and the sudden grin that broke across her face. "You love me."

"I believe that's what I've said twice. But I'm getting a little worried here," Chuck said honestly as he stared down at her and wondered when, if ever, she was going to say it back.

Blair laughed as she loosened the hold he had on one of her hands and reached out and stroked his cheek. "Chuck Bass, I love you too."

–

xoxo

–

An intense silence overcame the room as they stared at each other, neither one of them knowing what else to say, neither one of them wanting to say anything else. There were no more words. Nothing that could top what they had just told each other. They could feel it, the love that stared back at them from each other's eyes. It was all they needed.

Chuck moved first, his body aching to reach out and touch her. He loved this woman and she loved him and all he wanted to do was pull her close to his body and keep her there for always. He wanted to scream to the world that she was his and he was hers and that they would only ever belong to each other.

He wrapped one hand around her neck and pulled her forward, leaning down to capture her tantalizingly sweet mouth. They both sighed instantly, the pleasure coursing through them at the contact. The knowledge of being in love making the contact that much sweeter, that much more emotionally intense. Blair clutched his jacket in her small hands and pulled him closer, clinging to his body and pressing against his frame as closely as humanly possible. She couldn't be close enough. Couldn't touch enough of him, smell enough of him, feel enough of him.

"Chuck..." she moaned, as his hands found their way to the back of her ass and ground her body against his hips.

The sound of her voice made his body instantly harden as he propelled them back against the wall and thrust his body against her once more. She whimpered and purred and egged on his movements, meeting him thrust for thrust as her tongue invaded his mouth roughly and left him breathless. This woman would be the death of him, but it would be the sweetest of deaths.

"Oh God, Blair. I need to... I need... you," he panted as she wrapped one of her legs around his waist and he felt her bare thigh reveal itself to him underneath his hands. Trailing his hands upward, he felt Blair grow still and press her head back against the wall, breath held and body tense in expectation of his touch. He reached the edges of her underwear, a silk material that only hardened his erection even further. He loved everything about her, down to the finest detail. She was always so fucking perfect and beautiful and impeccable.

"Please," she begged as she thrust her hips gently forward when his hand stilled its movement.

Snapping out of his sudden appraisal of her body and love for her, Chuck grabbed the edges of her underwear and pulled them down her legs. "What do you want?" he breathed raggedly against her ear as his fingers trailed gently against her mound, never reaching down that millimeter further where he'd take them both into bliss.

"You. I want you. All of you. Forever," she breathed out as color reached her cheeks and she closed her eyes.

Chuck leaned and pressed his forehead against her own, nudging her nose with his own and chuckled against her lips. "Is that right? Funny really, because I want the exact same thing." And he shoved his fingers inside her, causing her to open her eyes and cry out in ecstasy. Her body convulsed around him instantly, whether from the sincerity in his words or the sensation of his fingers deep inside her, she wasn't sure. And she didn't really care either way.

"You're too easy," he teased as she rode out her orgasm and came down from her high.

"Shut up and make love to me," Blair bit out, a fake pout across her lips as she pulled him down for a hard kiss.

"I'll be happy to oblige," Chuck smiled as he pulled his hand from between her body and brought his glistening fingers up between them. "Exquisite," he murmured as he brought his fingers to his mouth and sucked them dry.

Blair moaned at the sight of him and kissed him while his finger was still in his mouth, sucking it into her own mouth and tasting herself against his tongue. She felt on fire and out of control and all she wanted was to get away from there and lay out on a bed somewhere and properly mark this monumental occasion. But up against a wall would have to do for now.

"You're so fucking sexy," Chuck growled as he watched her pull his finger into her mouth and finish the job for him.

"That's why you love me," she smirked as she released his hand.

"Among other things," he smiled back, leaning down again and kissing her hard.

Neither noticed the sound of the door opening or the slight gasp of horror. But they did hear the thunderous shouting, "Chuck! What the hell is going on in here?"


End file.
